


i've never fallen from quite this high falling into your ocean eyes

by endofdaysforme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, but there will be warnings in the beginning of each one!, no rating and no warnings because i have no idea what these oneshots are gonna include
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofdaysforme/pseuds/endofdaysforme
Summary: a whole bunch of choni prompts/au ideas that people have given me, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i make one goddamn tweet and this happens lmao!
> 
> anyway, y'all gave me a literal goddamn LIST of fic prompts/au ideas so, uh, here they all are! these first few chapters are just prompts i filled out in my old fic that i'm now deleting because it hasn't been updated in a hundred years and also sentence prompts don't really do it for me? so yeah! enjoy these ones to tide you over until i can update more!
> 
> also don't worry, therapist fic is still full steam ahead :P
> 
> enjoy these for now and also don't comment with any prompts because holy shit did i get a whole goddamn novel of prompts on twitter that are gonna keep me occupied for a while fml hahah! will let you guys know when i'm accepting prompts again though!
> 
> fic title from “Ocean Eyes” by Billie Eilish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a kind of au where jason is alive, the serpents joined riverdale high at the same time veronica arrived, and penelope and clifford are actually loving and caring parents.

"so…i see you’ve changed your tune on the whole ‘southside high/riverdale high’ tribal merge, cheryl.” 

veronica lodge’s tone is cocky, filled with amusement, but also a hint of intrigue as she leans against the locker door beside cheryl’s with a smirk on her face.

red taloned fingers grip the steel of the door angrily, but cheryl blossom simply tosses her red hair over her shoulder with a shrug.

“those delinquents have kept to themselves…well, a majority of them, anyway. why cause drama when there is none?” she says simply, reaching a hand up to grip her english textbook. veronica actually laughs, her raven hair falling behind her shoulders as her head falls back from the action.

“okay, one, you’re cheryl blossom, you _live_ for causing drama, it’s practically your middle name. and two…are you sure this doesn’t have anything to do with your newfound friendship with a certain pink haired serpent?” she teases, an excited glint in her eyes at the prospect that cheryl blossom was actually interested in striking up a friendship with a girl who was not only from the southside, but was a _serpent_ as well. 

and, true…cheryl did find a certain person named toni topaz intriguing and breathtakingly _beautiful_ , but she wasn’t about to admit that to anyone, especially not gossiper of the century, veronica lodge. if it got out, it would ruin any progress at a real, true friendship that cheryl has going at the moment with the southside serpent. granted, she never in a million years thought that she’d find comfort with someone from the southside, let alone someone who was a serpent, but she and toni just _got along so well._ cheryl would be an idiot to do anything that jeopardized what they already have…

it had begun with toni asking cheryl if she could borrow a pen during class one day, and cheryl had, for some strange reason, lent her one. cheryl blossom, who didn’t share anything with anyone expect maybe her twin brother, jason, had leaned over and dropped a pen on the girl’s desk without hesitation.

she had received a lot of looks, even a few gasps of surprise from her fellow students, and to say toni had been confused by everyone’s reactions would be an understatement, but since that day, toni had made it her life’s mission to constantly check up on cheryl, whether it was before class or in the hallways or during lunch…she was always there, with a steady and curt “how’s it going, bombshell?” and cheryl would be lying if she said it didn’t feel _good_ to have someone who finally cared about her enough to ask her how she was with no ulterior motives whatsoever.

which was another thing. toni was a _good listener._ she was always ready to lend cheryl an ear to rant to, and always made cheryl feel like what she had to say _mattered._

it’s not something she’s never had before. it’s different, but god is it so, so much better than cheryl could’ve ever anticipated.

“if i didn’t know any better, i’d say you _like_ her, cheryl.” veronica says in a soft whisper.

cheryl slams her locker door closed with a frustrated sigh before she turns to face veronica with a sickly sweet smile. 

“oh veronica…my middle name is marjorie. and as for toni topaz…i have no idea what you’re talking about.” she grips her english textbook close to her chest, but she doesn’t miss what veronica yells out to her no matter how hard she tries to block out the latina.

“i never mentioned her name, cheryl!” 

and cheryl thinks it’s a positively stupid retort considering how one else in this fucking school has bright pink hair, but before she can say something back, the bell rings loudly above them, and cheryl almost groans in relief as her heels click on the ground, her feet picking up their speed in a desperation to get as far away from veronica and her prying, gossiping self as possible.

she enters the english classroom, and is not at all surprised to see toni topaz herself sitting in her usual seat, a small smile lighting up those _beautiful_ features of hers the second she looks up at cheryl’s approach.

“right on time instead of five minutes early…that’s a change of pace, bombshell.” toni teases as she leans back into her seat and crosses her legs underneath the table. cheryl swallows thickly, her eyes trailing over full breasts underneath a grey tank top and a black leather serpent jacket, and she simply shrugs and makes her way over to her usual seat right beside toni. 

“i got cornered by veronica at my locker.” she grunts, throwing her textbook down onto her desk as more students begin to file into the classroom. as soon as she sits down, she reaches into her bag and pulls out two pens. she leans across her desk, resting the spare one on top of toni’s, and the pink haired girl smiles softly and grips it between her fingers.

“thanks…what did veronica want?” she asks with a frown. cheryl rolls her eyes.

“to badger me, as always, t.t.” she drawls, opening up her textbook with a sigh. toni raises an eyebrow.

“badger you about what?” 

“i don’t know, is there a reason why you’re following in her footsteps right now?” cheryl snaps, and toni raises her hands in surrender with a grin.

“noted. sorry, couldn’t help myself. i just find it adorable when you get all riled up.” she says playfully, and cheryl finds the heat rising in her cheeks immediately as she clears her throat and looks down at her textbook, her eyes taking in the words, but not really processing them.

did toni just call her adorable?

cheryl spends the rest of the fucking class thinking about it, unable to focus on a single thing mr. molina says, and she can feel toni watching her, those chocolate brown eyes boring into the side of her head like lasers until toni finally clears her throat and leans across the desk to get closer to her. cheryl simply raises an eyebrow at her, and the pink haired girl grins before she nods and leans back into her seat. 

but instead of conceding defeat, she rips a piece of paper out of her book and writes something down before folding it and passing it to cheryl.

cheryl rolls her eyes, feeling a little like a twelve year old as she takes it off her and unfolds it to read it.

_“there’s a party at archie andrews’s house tonight…are you going?”_

cheryl frowns, but she looks up at toni to see her staring, so instead of writing a reply, she simply nods once and scrunches the paper up in her hand. toni gasps in mock sadness, but she grins and gives her a thumbs up before she mouths “see you there”. cheryl finds her hands immediately beginning to sweat at the prospect of being somewhere with toni topaz in the same vicinity as alcohol and hormonal teenagers, and when the bell rings, she jumps up out of her seat, grabs her textbook and makes a beeline straight for the door without even bothering to grab her pen back off toni.

she knows she can’t skip out on archie’s party tonight, she’s one of the most popular girls in school, she _has_ to make an appearance, but god…she had a horrible feeling this wasn’t going to end well.

the rest of the school day passes by without her running into veronica lodge (thankfully) or toni topaz (a little less thankfully) again, and she enters thornhill manor with a flourish and immediately sets herself on getting ready for the party. she knows she needs to look absolutely flawless, because she’s cheryl blossom and anything below that is considered unacceptable, so she sets herself a bath with a face mask and music to relax herself, and to also block out the sounds of her mother and father arguing for what feel like the hundredth time this week before a soft knock at her door has her yanking out her headphones.

“what?” she calls out.

“it’s jason! are you going to the party tonight?” her twin brother calls through the door. cheryl rolls her eyes and sinks further into the bath.

“yes!” 

“are you gonna drink?” jason’s voice is teeming with excitement now, and cheryl glares at the door before she grumbles out a reply.

“fine, you can come with me, but don’t expect me to bring you back home if you can’t walk on your own two feet! i will not have a repeat of last time!” she barks, the memories of jason throwing up inside the convertible they shared making her shudder despite the warmth of her bath, and she can almost see jason grinning on the other side of the door as he laughs. 

“thanks cher! i love you!” she waves her hand nonchalantly at the door and focuses again on her music, and she doesn’t exit the bath until the bubbles are almost completely gone, a sigh escaping her as she stands and pulls the plug.

two hours later, every inch of her face is covered in make-up, her signature cherry red lipstick just drying on her lips as she shrugs into a short, sleeveless black dress, her red choker cutting into her neck slightly as she reaches back to zip it up. she’s shrugging on a white fur cardigan just as jason comes barreling into the room, his bulldogs jacket looking snug around his shoulders.

“ready?” he breathes excitedly. 

god, jason blossom was the complete opposite of his twin sister. a party animal through and through and the most popular student at riverdale high, what made jason so appealing was how well he seemed to get along with _everyone._ add in his fairytale romance with polly cooper, and he was practically living his best life on top of the world. 

cheryl hates him for it, honestly. the blossom twins were infamous in riverdale for two completely different reasons: he ruled with support and love, she ruled with fear and intimidation.

she likes it that way. 

“help me put my shoes on?” she pouts. jason rolls his eyes, but makes his way over to her wardrobe, his tongue poking out between his teeth as he looks her up and down before reaching for her closed in red high heels. he holds them up with a flourish, and cheryl grins widely.

“my my, dear brother. what impeccable taste you have.” she says playfully, and jason pretends to toss hair over his shoulder as he pops his tongue.

“obvs.” he says in a high pitched voice, and cheryl laughs quietly as she sits down on the edge of her bed. jason helps her put her shoes on before he’s standing and holding his hand out for her to take.

“let’s go have some fun, baby sister.” he says with a grin. cheryl rolls her eyes for what feels like the tenth time tonight.

“you’re only three minutes older, jay jay.” she grumbles, but she takes his hand all the same as he leads her down the stairs of thornhill. 

“bye mom, bye dad, we’re going to archie’s party!” jason calls out. they’ve just reached the door when penelope blossom exits the kitchen, her high heels clacking on the wooden floors loudly as she looks at them both with a frown.

“be safe, please. both of you.” she says with worry, and jason gives her a simple thumbs up as cheryl shoves her brother out of the door.

“i’ll keep an eye on jay jay, mom, don’t worry.” she drawls. penelope sighs as clifford blossom appears behind her and grips his wife’s shoulders.

“go have fun, darling. your brother can look after himself.” clifford says with a smile, and penelope chuckles, but still gives cheryl a small wink as if to say ‘keep an eye on him anyway’. 

the drive to archie’s house is filled with jason and cheryl screaming along to music very loudly and obnoxiously, and by the time they arrive at archie’s house, it’s already packed with people, some still piling into his small home as loud music booms out onto the street. jason doesn’t even bother opening the door, just jumps out of the car with a loud cheer as his other bulldogs gather on the lawn and begin roaring at his arrival, and cheryl parks the car on the side of the road and exits with a roll of her eyes.

but she spots the motorbikes also on the side of the road, and her heart leaps at the prospect that toni is already here.

god, she needs someone she gets along with at this party…

she pushes her way through the crowd to get inside, and once she’s in, there’s bodies everywhere, people dancing to the music and others drinking from beer kegs with loud raucous cheers surrounding them, and cheryl makes a beeline for the kitchen when a hand reaches out and grips her wrist tightly.

“bombshell!” cheryl’s eyes land on toni topaz, looking flustered, her cheeks red and her hair a haphazard, but somehow still beautiful mess as it falls down her shoulders in a cascade of pink curls. her southside serpents jacket is displayed proudly on her shoulders, but underneath she’s wearing ripped black jeans and a grey crop top that has cheryl staring at the exposed skin of her navel for a bit longer than necessary.

“you look…fuck, cheryl.” toni whispers, her eyes filled with something cheryl has never seen before, her voice somehow still loud enough to carry over the music, and cheryl feels her own cheeks turn red as she purses her lips and nods.

“i can say the same for you.” she shouts, leaning closer to toni so she can be heard. toni, somehow, takes that as an indication to rest her hands on cheryl’s hips, and the red head’s breath hitches at the action as toni smiles up at her drunkenly. 

“you wanna dance?” she asks, leaning up to shout into cheryl’s ear. cheryl simply gives her a small shake of her head, and toni frowns, but nods.

“do you want a drink?” she asks instead. cheryl smiles.

“i’m driving.” toni pouts and shakes her head.

“you can have one! come on, bombshell, release your inhibitions! feel the rain on your skin, or however that song goes!” cheryl laughs, and toni takes that as a sign to grab her hand and drag her over to the kitchen, a grin on her face as she stumbles slightly over her own feet, and cheryl finds herself rolling her eyes, but smiling fondly at the petite pink haired serpent.

clearly, she could not hold her liquor…

toni holds up a vodka cruiser, cherry flavored, and cheryl cocks an eyebrow at her as she shrugs.

“cherry vodka for cherry bombshell.” she teases. she opens the cap before handing it to cheryl, and she wraps her lips around the bottle and skulls about half of it down, her red lipstick coming off on the top of it as she holds it out to toni with a loud smack of her lips. toni grins and takes it off her, taking a long drink from it before she hands it back to cheryl. 

cheryl drinks the last of it, and toni grins at her.

“totally backwashed in that, bombshell.” she slurs, and cheryl’s eyes widen as she shoves toni back with a groan.

“gross, t.t!” she whines. toni laughs and props herself up on the benchtop.

“ah come on, it’s just spit, it can be swapped in a lot of different ways.” she says, her body bopping along to the music from the living room. cheryl’s white teeth clamp down on her bottom lip, and she’s not sure if it’s the alcohol she’s just drunken or the fact that toni looks _so goddamn good_ underneath the lighting from the kitchen right now, but she’s stepping forward slowly, toni’s eyes watching her widely as she rests her hands on either side of toni’s body on the benchtop. 

“oh yeah? how?” cheryl breathes. 

_what is she doing, what is she doing, **what is she doing-**_

toni swallows thickly, and cheryl feels her heart pounding against her chest in anticipation as the pink haired serpent spreads her legs to accommodate cheryl between them. her hands have returned to cheryl’s hips, and cheryl watches as toni licks her lips, her eyes flickering all over cheryl’s face rapidly. 

“wanna find out?” toni whispers huskily. cheryl can’t stop the gasp that escapes her, and toni’s hands move up to wrap around her neck and pull her closer-

no. no, they can’t do this, it was going to ruin their friendship-

“toni, wait, stop.” cheryl pulls away, toni’s hands falling from around her neck as she steps back and shakes her head. 

“we can’t.” cheryl turns her back before toni can say anything, her body pushing past the other party goers as she heads toward the stairs while ignoring toni calling out her name.

what did she do, god, she's such a _fucking idiot-_

she rushes up the stairs to get to the bathroom, and she groans in relief when she finds it empty, but she’s barely closed the door before it’s being thrown open again-

“hey, you can’t do that!” toni growls, slamming the door closed as she turns to look at cheryl angrily. cheryl is wringing her hands in panic, pacing back and forth because she can’t believe she let herself do that, she can’t ruin their friendship, she just _can’t-_

“toni, i’m sorry, i didn’t mean-.”

“did i look like i wasn’t ready to kiss you, bombshell? god, i’ve been wanting to kiss you since the first day i fucking saw you in the hallways of riverdale high! the question is, why did you run away? i thought…i thought you liked me, too.” toni’s voice is small now, her insecurity and apprehension getting the best of her, and cheryl blinks in surprise before she’s shaking her head and blinking back tears. 

“i _do_ like you, toni, but god, i can’t lose what we have, i-i don’t want this to ruin our friendship-.” 

“we’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” toni growls, stepping forward as cheryl’s back presses against the counter of the sink. her fingers wrap around the porcelain, a breathless gasp escaping her as toni’s the one to pin her to the counter now, her hands resting on either side of cheryl’s body. 

“so cut the bullshit about being afraid to ‘ruin our friendship’. we’ve been dancing around the fact that we’re more than friends for months now, and i’m tired, cheryl. aren’t you?” cheryl doesn’t reply, a soft whimper escaping her as toni steps even closer, and cheryl can see the tears in her own eyes as she reaches up and brushes her thumb across the apple of cheryl’s cheekbone affectionately.

“you can’t tell me you only see me as a friend, cher…” she whispers. cheryl bites down on her trembling bottom lip, and toni’s so close now, cheryl can count her eyelashes, some of them stuck together in a mess of cheap mascara…

“you’re…you’re the only person i can talk to, toni. the only person who doesn’t judge me or thinks i’m a bitch, or hates me…i don’t wanna lose that.” cheryl croaks out. toni smiles, her eyes blinking lazily, and god, she’s _so close…_ her lips just inches away from cheryl’s…

“and you’re the girl of my goddamn dreams, cheryl. no matter what happens, i’m not letting go of you. if you just want us to be friends, then you push me away right now and tell me to stop. but if you think there’s a chance…that you feel the same way, then you do it. i’m right here for the taking, cheryl.” toni says, her voice shaking slightly, out of drunkenness, or nerves, cheryl isn’t sure, but what she is sure of is that she’s curling her fingers around the lapels of toni’s jacket, and she’s sure as shit not going to push this girl away-

_god, do it, do it, you’ve been wanting to for months and she just told you she has been too, do it!_

“cheryl…” toni’s voice is breathless with anticipation, and cheryl whimpers and pulls her just a little bit closer…

“push me away or kiss me…decide, cheryl, because we can’t stay in this in between-.”

“god, toni, shut up.” cheryl pulls her forward the rest of the way, red lips crashing against pink ones, and toni deepens the kiss with a loud groan, her fingers tangling in red curls as her tongue slides into cheryl’s mouth. cheryl’s head is spinning, her heart pounding against her chest as she grips toni’s waist and pulls her impossibly closer, and her lower back is digging into the sink painfully, but god, right now, she doesn’t _care-_

cheryl isn’t even sure how long they’re making out for, but she’s not complaining, is content to spend the rest of the goddamn night with her lips moving against toni’s when the pink haired serpent pulls away for air, her lips and chin covered in red lipstick as she draws a shuddering breath in. 

cheryl knows she must look a mess, too, and she pulls toni forward and rests their foreheads against each other, both of them panting for air as toni smiles softly. 

“be my girlfriend?” she mumbles. cheryl licks her lips, the taste a mixture of her cherry maple red lipstick and toni’s glittery lip gloss, and god, she has no idea how she’s supposed to tell her parents about this…

but with her fingers interlaced with toni’s, she finds that right now…god, right now, she doesn’t care about anything other than _her._

“only if you’ll be mine.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant where penelope is an asshole again

“cheryl…” 

toni has no idea what to say, or do, or think. right now, in this moment, all she can focus on is the way her girlfriend is taking shuddering breaths in, loud sobs escaping her in anguish as tears fall down her cheeks. her mascara is staining her skin, thick streams of black falling down to her neck, in real danger of staining her cheerleading uniform, but toni knows that right now, cheryl doesn’t care about any of that. 

god, what the fuck was penelope blossom doing here…

penelope never came to cheryl's pep rallies after jason had passed away, so why the hell was she here all of a sudden, throwing insults her way?

“cher, baby, please…please don’t cry. i can’t stand to see you cry. especially not over your mother…” toni whispers softly. she’s bent down in front of the red haired girl, her hands resting on cheryl’s pale knees, and she reaches up and brushes cheryl’s hair back from her face as her girlfriend swallows thickly and shakes her head.

“she…how can she be so cruel, toni?! for her to say that…that jason would be ashamed of me-.”

“she knew that’s what would get to you, cheryl! she’s just trying to get under your skin, but _you know_ jason would be so proud of you. you’re leading the vixens stronger than you ever have before, you’re finally in control of your own life without your mother pulling your strings, you’re happy with me…or at least i hope you are…” toni teases weakly, and cheryl makes a noise and rests her hand on top of one of toni’s with a shake of her head.

“don’t play, toni…don’t play. you know you make me happier than i’ve ever been.” she whispers. toni smiles at that, her heart expanding ten times in size before she’s brushing away cheryl’s tears with the pad of her thumb.

“then who cares what your mother says, baby. she’s going to do everything she can to squash your happiness, you can’t let her win. you’re so much stronger than she thinks you are, i know it. prove her wrong, cher. make jason proud by being exactly what you deserve to be: happy.” 

cheryl watches her girlfriend for a long time, her breathing getting steadier and steadier as toni tucks a lock of hair behind her ear with a smile.

“there you go, bombshell.” she whispers. cheryl smiles, and she grips toni’s chin between her fingers and leans in to kiss her softly. toni smiles into her touch, lips as soft as ever as they both pull away at the same time and rest their foreheads against each other’s. 

“thank you, t.t. i don’t know what i’d do without you.” cheryl croaks out, and toni chuckles and leans up to press a kiss to her forehead.

“i love you too, cheryl.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant and also super angsty heh

cheryl blossom has had a lot of reasons to be mad in her short, sixteen years of life. her mother and father were abusive assholes, her brother and the only saving grace she had, was murdered by her said abusive father, and her entire life has been filled with despair and chaos and just general fucking _bullshit._

but things were finally looking up…she had emancipated herself from her mother, her father was dead, good riddance, and she had a small fortune to her name now, her father doing one good thing in his life by leaving her money in his will.

oh, and she had a girlfriend. an amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, kind girlfriend who she loved more than anything else she’s ever loved in her entire life. 

so of course, cheryl had to ruin it. 

because her mother had been right. cheryl only knew how to rip the things she loved apart, only knew how to destroy the things that brought her happiness because she was self destructive. cheryl doesn’t know if it’s because part of herself is drenched in self hatred, or if it’s because hatred is what she was raised on, but she ruins everything she loves with a single touch.

just like tonight.

toni comes home late from her shift at the whyte wyrm, and she looks positively _exhausted_ when she walks through cheryl’s bedroom door of thistlehouse. but like always, a smile instantly lights up her face at the sight of her girlfriend lounging on the bed. 

“hey baby, sorry i’m late-.”

cheryl simply holds up toni’s phone in her hands, her expression stony and her rage enough to set a thousand fires as toni’s smile only widens.

“i knew i left it somewhere! that’s why i’m late, i spent like an hour looking for it at the wyrm-.”

“nope. it was right here, t.t. right here for me to see that you’ve been cheating on me.” cheryl throws the phone down onto the bed, watches it bounce from the velocity up and down onto the floor as toni’s grin instantly fades and is replaced with shock.

“w-what? cheryl, what the fuck are you talking about?” toni says, her eyes filled with anger and confusion, and cheryl scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest in disbelief.

she’s really playing the dumb card, she thinks cheryl is fucking _stupid-_

_you were a fool, cheryl. a fucking idiot for thinking for a second that someone could love you, that **she** could love you the same way you love her-_

“you got a lot of text messages from a woman named ‘andrea’, who was ‘so excited to see you tomorrow night’ and has ‘missed you so much it’s like physical pain every time she thinks about you’.” cheryl deadpans, getting up off the bed as toni watches her with an incredulous look on her face.

“i-.”

“i read the texts, in your notifications, toni, because _someone_ hasn’t trusted me enough to know their passcode to unlock their phone. now i fucking know why!” cheryl says with a scoff and a derisive laugh. toni shakes her head.

“cheryl, it’s not what you think-.”

“oh don’t even try that, toni topaz! don’t even think about trying to call me ‘delusional’ or ‘crazy’!” cheryl hisses. toni narrows her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest angrily now.

“i wasn’t going to. but you seriously think i’m cheating on you?” she growls. cheryl scoffs.

she’s done. she’s done, she’s not going to let toni do this, avoid the question and try and turn this around on her-

“get out, toni.” she says, her voice low and shaking with pain and anger and god, _how could toni do this to her-_

“what? no fucking way! will you just listen-.”

“GET OUT!” cheryl wants to hit her, to slap her across that stupid face she loves so much because she can’t believe toni would do this to her, would hurt her like this, god, she was _such an idiot-_

toni runs forward, her hands reaching out to grip cheryl’s shoulders, but cheryl immediately steps back.

“don’t touch me, get out!” she screams, but toni, who has had years of being a serpent, of learning self defense and god knows what else, is much stronger, her arms wrapping around cheryl’s chest as her back presses against toni’s. she struggles against her hold, but toni is growling in her ear in a low voice.

“will you stop!? i’m not cheating on you!” she yells. cheryl’s crying before she can stop herself, tears falling down her cheeks as she tries to relinquish toni’s hold on her-

“yes you are, you’re a liar, toni topaz! you’re nothing but serpent scum! let go of me-.” toni's grip on her tightens angrily at her words.

“cheryl, i’m not cheating on you! andrea is my cousin on my dad’s side, we grew up together! she’s the only fucking family i have left other than my uncle and grandpa, and she’s been gone for the last six years!” toni shouts into her ear.

cheryl freezes against her. 

toni’s panting breathlessly in her ear from the exertion of containing her girlfriend’s anger, and they’re both breathless, regret shooting through cheryl as toni’s words eventually rest and settle in her mind.

_cousin…her cousin…_

“she’s a serpent…she got busted smuggling drugs, and she’s been in jail for the last six years. she’s getting out tomorrow. that’s who the fuck andrea is.” toni says stonily. cheryl can tell she’s angry, and cheryl has no idea what to say to fix this-

_cheryl, you idiot, you complete and utter fucking idiot-_

“you seriously think i would be capable of cheating on you? after everything we’ve been through, after how i much i _love_ you…that’s how lowly you think of me? just the serpent scum from day one, right?” toni hisses, her voice shaking with sadness.

“wait, toni, no-.”

“you want me out? i’m out.” toni lets her go, the warmth from her body leaving cheryl’s, leaving her cold and empty as she stands in the middle of the room in complete and utter shock. toni grabs her duffel bag, shoving whatever clothes she can find that are her own into it as cheryl tries to will herself to _move-_

_stop her, what are you doing?! she’s going to leave, cheryl-_

“toni-.”

“i love you, cheryl, how many fucking times do i have to say it until you believe it?! for you to think i’m even fucking _capable_ of doing something like that to you…fuck you, okay? i’m such an idiot for ever thinking you could get over yourself enough to love me back! serpent scum, right?! well then let’s just end this here and now!” 

toni is crying, shaking and trembling, and cheryl’s knees are in danger of collapsing on her from how badly they’re shaking as well as she steps closer to toni with a shake of her head.

“i didn’t mean-.”

“you did mean it! you did! maybe that’s what you’ve thought about me all along and i was just too fucking stupid and in love with you to realize it!” toni hisses, wiping her tears away as she hauls her duffel bag over her shoulder and bends down to grab her phone.

cheryl’s at a complete loss for words, but right now, she’s fucking _angry._

why was toni behaving like this? she wasn’t even giving her a chance to say sorry-

_say, say it now, just yell it, it doesn’t matter-_

“walk out that door and we’re through!” cheryl screams instead. toni’s hand freezes on the door, and cheryl wants to take it back immediately, because _this isn’t how they end-_

“then consider us through.” toni whispers, and before cheryl can say or do anything, toni’s slamming the door shut behind her and cheryl’s collapsing to her knees with a scream of anguish.

_“you’ve never known love, cheryl. except to rip it apart.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant, like post season 2?

cheryl blossom digs her nails into her bicep and bares her teeth as she watches the scene that unfolds in front of her.

some greendale trash is laughing loudly, his head thrown back as his hands reach out and rest on the hips of a girl wearing black ripped jeans and a southside serpent jacket, her pink hair falling down the snake insignia in beautiful waves as she smiles and slaps his hands away lightly.

not just some girl.

_her girl._

cheryl was trying to be good, knew she could get a bit possessive at times and that toni didn’t necessarily _like_ it when she was. 

but he’s _touching_ her. yes, she slapped his hands away, but he’s touching her, flirting with her-

“calm down, cheryl.” betty cooper mutters into her ear with a chuckle, soft hands clutching her wrist and pulling her fingers away from her claw like grip on her bicep. cheryl glares at her, curls her fingers into her fist instead as she grinds her teeth and flips her hair.

“nothing to be upset about, cousin betty.” she hisses, her eyes never leaving the boy who reaches out and brushes a lock of hair behind toni’s ear-

_he’s asking for it, go over there-._

“you know toni’s not going to do anything, she loves you, cheryl. they’re just talking-.”

“he’s touching her!” cheryl growls, her head snapping to look at betty angrily. betty rolls her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips as she lifts the red cup full of vodka and soda to her mouth to take a sip with a shrug.

“he’s allowed to touch, but if he goes any further-.” betty’s eyes widen, her sentence trailing off, and cheryl turns back to see him now leaning forward, a hand touching toni’s cheek as she presses a hand against his chest to stop him-

_that’s **it.**_

cheryl passes her cup to betty and squares her shoulders before she’s stomping over there, and she only faintly hears betty say ‘oh boy’ behind her as anger and jealousy floods her entire body.

screw trying to be good.

_she was going to rip his damn head off._

she didn’t even want to come to this party, but archie andrews had insisted that she and toni make an appearance to celebrate fucking labor day, of all fucking holidays-

“take your hands off my girlfriend, you troglodyte!” cheryl barks, coming to a stop in front of the boy and toni with her arms crossed over her chest.

toni jumps and looks at her in surprise that eventually turns into a knowing sigh as the boy blinks rapidly and looks between them both in confusion.

“your…what, sorry? who are you?” he asks with a scoff, and cheryl can smell the mixture of beer and vodka on his breath as she wrinkles her nose in disgust and looks him up and down.

“my girlfriend, you lanky piece of trash! the fact that you even _think_ you have a remote chance with someone as beautiful as my annoyingly oblivious beau is beyond me, but your flirtatious banter ends here. run along and find some other troll to waste your time with!” she hisses through bared teeth. 

the boy stares at her in shock before he’s looking at toni and stepping back with his hands raised in surrender.

“whatever.” he mumbles, making his way back through the crowd of people. cheryl huffs and flips her hair over her shoulder, turning to face her girlfriend, who looks at her with a raised eyebrow and a look of amusement on her face.

“i was wondering how long it was gonna take you.” she mutters with a sigh. cheryl grips the lapels of her jacket and tugs her forward, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss that has toni whining against her.

“forget you have a girlfriend for a second there, antoinette? do you need a reminder?” cheryl growls, her teeth biting down on toni’s bottom lip harshly, and the pink haired serpent grips her hips and pulls her closer with a breathless gasp.

“you know nothing was going to happen, right?” she whispers. cheryl hums as she grips a fistful of toni’s hair in her hands and tugs on it lightly.

“i’m not the one you needed to convince, t.t. his hands were all over you.” she hisses, her lips trailing across toni’s jaw before she sucks her pulse point between them angrily. toni’s nails dig into her skin as she squeezes her thighs, cheryl smiling triumphantly at the utter mess she’s made of her girlfriend in less than a minute.

_try topping that, you greendale hobo-_

“fuck, cher, please-.” toni’s sentence is cut off as she groans loudly at cheryl biting down on her neck, her nails moving underneath toni’s shirt to scratch angry red marks down her tanned stomach.

“i think this party’s over for us, right, toni?” cheryl murmurs as her lips move up to toni’s ear to take her earlobe between her teeth. toni nods numbly against her, a soft whimper escaping her as she exhales shakily.

“you’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” she breathes.

cheryl grins widely.

“i’m not mad, t.t. i’m _infuriated._ now come on.” cheryl finally pulls away, gripping toni’s hand and interlacing their fingers as she drags toni to the entrance of la casa andrews.

“we’re going home so i can tease you for an hour. if you behave, i might consider letting you cum.” 

cheryl feels nothing but elation at the excited groan that escapes her girlfriend trailing behind her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant with a few changes

it’s late, toni knows that. 

she lights her phone up and stares at the number ‘1:34’ glaring at her angrily, as if she can already see cheryl blossom’s chocolate brown eyes staring up at her, asking her why she’s waking her up at this ungodly hour.

_turn back, toni, she’s probably fast asleep-_

toni instead exhales shakily and shrugs her serpent jacket tighter around her freezing body, her eyes looking up at the window of thistlehouse that she knows is cheryl’s room. snow immediately gets into her eyes, toni blinking rapidly before she bites down on her bottom lip and shakes her head.

she can just go to jughead’s, or sweet pea’s, or fangs’s-

they’re all just as beaten and bloody, probably passed out on their beds with exhaustion, she can’t go waking them up…

“fuck.” she mutters, looking up at the window once more before she squares her shoulders and stalks over to the trellis beneath it. 

she sinks her fingers through the holes with a tight grip before she lifts herself up, a soft grunt escaping her as her body aches with pain.

fucking ghoulies, she’s so sick of this bullshit-

she straddles the top of the trellis with a wince and quickly peeks inside. 

her eyes immediately land on the small lamp on the bedside table that has it’s light on, the soft glow illuminating the bed, and toni’s eyes move to the fire engine red hair that’s laid out on the pillow, the body beneath the covers still as a statue.

_she’s asleep, don’t disturb her-_

toni’s never listened to her instincts.

she takes a deep breath in before she extends a hand and raps a bruised and bloody knuckle against the window, the pane shaking slightly despite how softly she does it. she winces as she sees the body beneath the covers stir slightly, and cheryl’s face comes into view as she turns onto her other side, her eyes slowly blinking open with a frown.

toni knocks again just to alert her to the fact that she’s not dreaming, and cheryl sits up now, her arms stretching as she yawns before she looks to the window in surprise.

toni smiles weakly, and cheryl blinks rapidly before she throws the covers off herself and jumps out of the bed. 

she tries to ignore how hard her heart is hammering against her chest as cheryl makes her way to the window quickly, tries to ignore just how _cute_ cheryl looks when she’s been woken up, her face slightly grumpy as she unlocks the latch and finally inches the window open slowly.

“toni? what are you doing here?” she asks, her voice thick with sleep as she shivers from the cold air that comes in. toni shrugs, and cheryl’s eyes roam over her face, her eyes widening as she takes it what toni is sure is the blood streaming from a cut on her forehead. 

“why are you bleeding?” cheryl asks, all traces of sleepiness gone now as she opens the window wider. toni shrugs again.

“ghoulies.” she grumbles. cheryl sighs, turns back to her bedroom door with a hesitant expression before she licks her lips and nods.

“come in, get out of the cold.” she whispers, reaching out to grip the elbow of toni’s serpent jacket. toni grips the frame of the window as she pushes herself through, a soft grunt of pain escaping her as cheryl grips her forearms to steady her.

“stay quiet, t.t., mother’s awake…with a client.” cheryl mumbles, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. toni simply nods, knows cheryl doesn’t want to talk about her mother’s… _line of business._

she just hopes she doesn’t hear any moaning or beds squeaking. 

as soon as her feet are on steady ground, cheryl closes the window quietly, her eyes continuously darting to her front door, and they both pause for a minute, listening intently for any sign of footsteps.

when none come, cheryl lets out a sigh of relief and grips toni’s hand, interlacing their fingers and leading her over to her bed.

“sit, let me look at you.” she whispers. toni nods numbly, sits down on the edge of cheryl’s bed as she reaches under the lamp to make it brighter. the room brightens up intensely, and toni sighs as cheryl sits down beside her with a sigh and grips toni’s chin between her fingers to examine her.

toni licks her lips and closes her eyes, tries to simply get lost in the feeling of cheryl’s fingers against her skin as the red head tuts softly. 

“split lip…the cut on your forehead doesn’t look too deep…” 

“oh, goodie.” toni mumbles sarcastically. she opens her eyes to see cheryl staring at her sternly. 

“are you hurt anywhere else?” cheryl murmurs. toni bites down on her bottom lip and nods gingerly, a hand moving to touch her bruised ribs.

“got kicked a few times…nothing i can’t handle though.” she says with a sad smile. cheryl frowns, but says nothing as she grips toni’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“don’t move, i have a first aid kit in my bathroom.” she says softly, standing and letting go of toni’s hand to enter the door to the left that toni assumes leads to her bathroom.

her en suite.

god, they’re such unlikely friends.

toni’s never had a bathroom of her own, never had a room of her own…barely has a trailer, really, with how often her uncle locks her out. 

okay, so she’s technically homeless, it’s whatever.

but cheryl blossom has her own bedroom that’s bigger than her uncle’s entire trailer, a bathroom of her own…

northside princess and her southside serpent trailer trash best friend. 

oh, how toni wishes sometimes that cheryl hadn’t bumped into her in the hallway on her first day at riverdale high…

maybe her life would be a lot less complicated. maybe she wouldn’t have to pretend every day that she didn’t harbor secret feelings for her red haired companion. 

_yeah good job, toni. falling in love with the top one percent of the top one percent of the northside…_

cheryl returns with a box in her hands, her perfect white teeth tugging on a bare bottom lip, and toni smiles as she sits down in front of her again.

“what are you smiling about, toni? you’re hurt.” cheryl says with a raised eyebrow, and toni’s smile only widens.

“never seen you without your signature red lipstick, bombshell.” she teases. cheryl rolls her eyes, but her cheeks turn red slightly as she opens the box and begins fiddling with the contents. she pulls out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a rag, pouring some on it before she scrunches it up and holds it to toni’s face.

“try not to make any noise.” cheryl whispers. toni takes a deep breath in and nods, and cheryl presses the rag to the cut on her forehead.

toni grips the sheets tightly, inhaling sharply as she bites down on her bottom lip. cheryl winces sympathetically.

“i’m sorry.” she says softly. toni smiles.

“it’s okay. thank you, cher.” toni says softly. cheryl smiles and grips her hand tightly.

“what happened?” she asks. toni sighs.

“we were leaving the wyrm and there was ghoulies there. sweet pea got pissed and told them to get off our territory, and a fight broke out.” she mumbles. cheryl rolls her eyes.

“of course. it’s always sweet pea.” she hisses. toni smiles at that, and cheryl sighs before reaching up to cradle her cheek, her thumb brushing across toni’s bruised cheekbone. 

“do you want ice for that?” she asks. toni shakes her head.

“no, i don’t wanna put you at risk by waking up your mom. i’ll be fine. i’m sorry for showing up so late at night-.”

“it’s okay, i couldn’t really sleep anyway.” cheryl says hastily. toni cocks an eyebrow.

“you looked pretty asleep.” she says with amusement. cheryl shrugs. 

“it’s fine, toni. although i have to ask…why are you showing up at _my_ window? surely the others could’ve helped…” she asks in wonder. toni licks her lips.

“i…i can go if you want me to, i didn’t-.”

“no, no, don’t be silly, toni! i’m glad you came to me, i’m just…curious.” she says hoarsely, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she cleans the wound thoroughly. toni bares her teeth through the pain and swallows thickly before she shrugs.

“dunno. just wanted to see you, i guess…” she grunts. cheryl’s eyes soften, a small smile playing on her lips as she wipes the blood caked to the side of toni’s face away before moving down to the cut on her lip. 

“you could’ve seen me at school tomorrow.” she says playfully. toni bites back a smile, can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she says nothing. cheryl’s thumb brushes over the cut on her lip now, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip once more before she exhales through her nose.

“all done.” she whispers. toni reaches up and curls her fingers around cheryl’s wrist.

“thank you.” she whispers back. she sees cheryl’s throat bob up and down as she swallows loudly and nods, her hands leaving toni’s grip as she reaches for a bandage in the kit. she rips it out of the strip and carefully places it over toni’s brow, and she hesitates before she leans in and presses a kiss over the bandage, toni’s eyes closing at her touch as her heart pounds in her ears loudly. 

“please be more careful, toni.” she whispers against her skin. toni licks her lips as cheryl pulls back, eyes roaming over cheryl’s face as she smiles.

“i’m a gang member, cheryl. kinda hard to be careful when you’ve got a target on your back.” she says with a sigh. cheryl tucks a lock of pink hair behind toni’s ear. 

“for me? be more careful for me?” she asks, her voice so gentle that it almost breaks toni’s heart. toni sighs, but nods once.

“because we’re friends, i’ll…consider it.” she says with a cheeky smile. 

cheryl doesn’t smile back.

instead, panic seems to shine in her eyes before she’s swallowing thickly once again, and toni watches as she inches closer, the blanket ruffling noisily with the movement. 

“that’s not good enough.” she murmurs. toni rolls her eyes.

“well-.”

“if we…if we were more than friends? would that convince you?” cheryl whispers. toni’s heart _drops._

“i…you mean like best friends?” she asks stupidly. cheryl rolls her eyes.

“god, you’re oblivious.” and with that, she curls a hand around the back of toni’s neck and crashes their lips together, toni blinking in surprise before she finally closes them and responds eagerly, a soft whine escaping cheryl as she grips her waist and pulls her closer. 

cheryl gasps against her before she pushes toni down onto the bed and straddles her hips, her body resting on top of toni’s comfortably as her tongue slides into toni’s mouth languidly, and toni’s head is _fucking spinning,_ whether from her head injury or the fact that she’s finally doing something she’s been fantasizing about for _months_ , she isn’t sure-

holy shit, she’s kissing cheryl. _she’s kissing cheryl-_

“you’re cold.” cheryl whines, pulling away from her breathlessly as she rests her forearms on either side of toni’s head. 

“sorry, it’s the snow.” toni whispers with a breathless chuckle. cheryl smiles down at her, brushes her hair away from her face before she presses a soft kiss to her lips once more. toni grips her hips, moves her head up to deepen the kiss and continues moving up until she’s sitting up as well, cheryl’s hands resting on her shoulders as she pulls away with a loud smack.

“i’ve been wanting to do that for a really long time.” cheryl says firmly, and toni blinks in surprise.

“what? seriously?” she asks numbly. cheryl rolls her eyes.

“god, you really _are_ oblivious.” she mumbles. toni nips at the skin of her neck playfully, cheryl’s fingers combing through her hair as she chuckles softly. 

“leave me alone, i’ve been in love with you for forever.” she grumbles. cheryl gasps, pulling back and looking into her eyes in shock.

“really?” she breathes.

toni rolls her eyes, but smiles widely.

“who’s the oblivious one now?” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure smut sorry not sorry

“ow-wait, toni!”

toni pulls her head up from between cheryl’s bare chest, her eyes wide as she watches cheryl’s face contort in pain.

“what, what happened?” she asks wildly, and cheryl rolls her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

“your elbow dug into my hipbone.” 

“shit, sorry, cher-.” cheryl shakes her head and cradles her girlfriend’s face in her hands, pulling her up for a soft kiss to her lips.

“it’s okay.” she whispers. toni sighs.

“car sex looks so much easier in the movies.” she grumbles.

they were in cheryl’s convertible, the passenger seat pushed all the way down until it was flat, and cheryl’s laying on it, practically naked with only her underwear on, toni resting on her knees in the foothold of the passenger side as she _attempts_ something they’ve always wanted to do, but never checked off their list yet.

car sex.

it hasn’t been easy, but toni’s determined to make it work.

cheryl laughs loudly, her head thrown back, and toni grins and takes the opportunity to press a kiss to the many bruises already littering the skin there.

_god, cheryl bruises like a fucking peach-_

“okay, continue.” cheryl says breathlessly, waving her hand nonchalantly. toni raises an eyebrow at her.

“yes, ma’am. would you like a cherry cola with that?” she smirks. cheryl grins.

“yes, please!” she teases. toni rolls her eyes, but presses her lips to cheryl’s neck once more.

“mmm…i have something much better than cherry cola in store for you.” she whispers seductively. cheryl groans as toni’s lips brush over her breasts softly.

“i d-dunno, toni…i do _love_ cherry cola…” cheryl says playfully, a soft gasp escaping her when toni swirls her tongue around her nipple. toni hums softly, her lips moving down to bite down on the skin of cheryl’s ribcages teasingly. 

“do you love it more than you love me?” she murmurs.

cheryl hesitates.

“…no?” she says questioningly. toni’s head snaps up in a glare.

“wow. i’m seconds away from eating you out and you really need to question whether you love cherry cola more than me?” she deadpans. cheryl bites down on her bottom lip with a shrug. 

“i really love cherry cola.” she teases. toni growls playfully, her head moving up to bites down on cheryl’s lower lip before she falls down onto her knees in the foothold once more.

she’s not worried about someone finding them, they’re at thistlehouse after all, parked in the driveway at two thirty in the morning with a half deaf nana rose inside and fast asleep, but part of her wanted to get this done quickly _just in case._

now? oh no, now she was going to take her time-

she hooks her finger into the band of cheryl’s underwear, snapping it against her skin, which causes cheryl to jump slightly, her breath hitching in anticipation. 

“so rude…” she mumbles, pressing a kiss beneath cheryl’s belly button. cheryl runs her fingers through toni’s hair lovingly. 

“i’m only playing, t.t. you know that, right?” she asks, her voice slightly laced with worry. toni smiles softly into her skin.

god, she was always so worried about saying the wrong thing…toni knows it’s a result of an abusive home, her monstrous mother making her second guess _everything_ about herself and her life, but she _wishes_ she could see that toni loved her more than anything…that some silly comment or a little teasing wasn’t going to push toni away from her one bit…

“i know, cher…but i’m still gonna draw this out now.” cheryl groans, a pout forming on her lips as toni grins up at her.

“don’t be mean, toni!” she whines. 

“don’t say you prefer cherry cola over me. now lay down, i gotta try to get _this_ off without you kneeing me in the face.” toni snaps the band of her underwear against her skin again, and cheryl grumbles, but lays flat on the passenger seat as toni finally begins peeling her underwear off and down her alabaster legs.

when they reach her ankles, toni lifts one ankle and hooks it out and under before doing the same to the other, and when both of cheryl’s feet are planted on the ground and her underwear is bunched up in her hand, she makes a triumphant noise of glee.

“ha! car sex queen!” she cheers, swinging cheryl’s underwear around her index finger with a grin before she puts them down on the driver’s seat with the rest of cheryl’s clothes. cheryl rolls her eyes, but the affection in her eyes is fucking _astounding._

“you haven’t even done anything yet.” she teases. toni grips cheryl’s knees and spreads them.

“i’m getting there.” she murmurs, her teeth biting down on the skin of cheryl’s upper thigh. cheryl groans, her fingers reaching down to grip toni’s hair as she attempts to pull her closer to where _she wants her._

“toni, please…” she whispers breathlessly. toni hums against her skin.

“what was that?” she teases. cheryl growls lightly.

“don’t make me beg, i hate when you do that.” 

“no, you really don’t.” toni laughs. cheryl huffs, and toni finally decides to give her girlfriend a break as she spreads her open with her thumbs and finally flattens her tongue to drag them up cheryl’s folds languidly.

she hears the sound of cheryl’s head connecting with the seat with a loud thunk, an uttered ‘fuck’ escaping her lips as she curls her hands into fists in toni’s hair.

“hey, since when do you curse?” toni says sternly. cheryl sighs in content as toni licks up her center once more.

“since my amazing girlfriend makes it her life’s mission to pleasure me as much as possible.” she hums happily. toni tries to ignore the way her heart flutters, and suddenly, teasing cheryl is no longer a necessary.

she adjusts her knees, tries to ignore the pain as she focuses on doing exactly what cheryl said.

she circles her tongue around cheryl’s clit before sucking it lightly into her mouth, a finger reaching up to tease her opening as cheryl’s back arches off the seat. 

“god, toni!” she cries, a hiss of pain escaping the girl between her legs when she tugs on her hair in pleasure.

“s-sorry-.” cheryl chokes out. 

“don’t be. i like it rough.” toni teases before she continues what she was doing. she plunges her index finger in, entering cheryl a little harshly as the girl’s thighs clench around her head.

“i know, you kinky b-fuck, oh my god!” cheryl tugs on her hair again as toni curls her finger up, pressing against cheryl’s g-spot as he tongue licks up her center once more. 

toni grins proudly, a second finger quickly joining her first as she works her tongue harder. cheryl’s whimpering beneath her now, her whole body shaking as the skin on the inside of her thighs begins to heat up against toni’s ears-

toni tries to use a third finger, but cheryl’s legs are over her shoulders now, and she goes to move her arm back for more room-

her elbow makes contact with the dashboard, and she cries out in pain as she moves back, her fingers pulling out of cheryl and causing the redhead to whine in despair.

“toni, i was close!”

“yeah, give me a sec, i hit my funny bone!” toni pouts, gripping her elbow as her arm pounds with static. she shakes it with a hiss of pain, and cheryl looks down at her with concern.

“are you okay?” she breathes. toni glares up at her before gripping the lever of the passenger seat and moving up. she grips the shoulder of the seat and pulls it up until it’s at an 140 degree angle, cheryl’s eyes widening in surprise.

“what are you-.” toni hooks her legs back over her shoulders before moving up, thankful for cheryl’s years of vixen training that’s made her flexible as hell as she sinks her fingers back into cheryl, entering her rather roughly as cheryl’s head falls back against the seat with a groan.

“fuck, toni-.” toni silences her with a harsh kiss, teeth tugging on her bottom lip as she curls her fingers and finally enters the third finger she’d been trying to achieve before-

“oh my god!” cheryl’s nails dig into the back of toni’s neck, and toni sinks her teeth into the exposed skin of her neck. her knees are slightly bent and trembling from the awkward position she’s in, but she’s never been more determined _to make this work-_

“toni, p-please-.” cheryl lets out a high pitched whine as toni brushes her thumb against cheryl’s clit, and she hisses as cheryl scratches at her shoulders desperately-

“baby, i really need you to cum, my thighs are burning from this position, fuck.” toni groans, her forehead hitting cheryl’s collarbone with a loud thump. cheryl rolls her eyes.

“i love it when you talk d-dirty.” cheryl sarcastically says with a gasp, and toni glares at her before she moves her knee up to elevate her thrusts and make them harder, her thumb rubbing at cheryl harshly-

cheryl’s head snaps back, loud groans escaping her as her knees clamp on either side of toni’s head. she’s shaking, her back arching off the seat as she clenches around toni’s three fingers greedily. toni keeps thrusting, is kind of determined to get a second orgasm out of her girlfriend now-

“toni, don’t stop, please!” cheryl gasps, clearly thinking on the same wavelength, and toni pushes through the pain and bites down on her collarbone.

god, she needs to stretch more, her back and thighs are _aching-_

cheryl’s second orgasm hits her quickly after the first, a slick sheen of sweat covering every inch of her skin as she shudders and pulls toni’s face up to kiss her, whining against her desperately before her muscles begin to relax into the seat.

toni pants against her breathlessly, waits until cheryl’s no longer clenching around her fingers before she moves back down onto the foothold, her hands gripping cheryl’s calves and moving them off her shoulders. 

they fall on either side of her like dead weight, cheryl still gasping for air as toni massages her thighs and sits up straight, her back cracking loudly. 

“jesus…” toni groans, but she smiles happily. 

two orgasms. in a car. 

she really is a car sex queen. 

“come up here.” cheryl says softly. toni grips her thighs and uses them to push herself up like an old lady, wincing in pain as cheryl pulls the lever of the car and pushes the seat back down until it’s laying flat once more. she pulls toni to her chest, letting her lay flat on top of her as she presses a kiss to her brow.

“i love you.” she says with a content sigh. toni chuckles.

“you better after that, i can’t feel my legs.” she teases. cheryl rolls her eyes, but smiles all the same before she looks down at her with a raised eyebrow.

“your turn?” she asks with a grin. toni scoffs.

“sure, but not in this thing. i’m not putting you through the pain i just went through.” she says sternly. cheryl’s eyes soften.

“aww, always looking out for me, huh?” she says hoarsely as she brushes toni’s sweat matted hair away from her face. toni smiles.

“always. now let’s do this in bed like normal humans.” toni grumbles. she goes to move off cheryl before cheryl tugs her back down to her chest with a pout.

“but i have to make an attempt to take the ‘car sex queen’ crown off you.” she whines. toni grins wickedly.

“ha! so i _am_ the car sex queen.” 

“you’re insufferable.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a kind of tomb raider au with toni as lara and cheryl as the enemy

“toni…don’t make me do this.” 

a gun, held quickly and all too harshly against her temple. red taloned nails curled around the grip tightly with a slight tremble that pulls her attention, her eyes moving to gaze at the red haired beauty at the corner of her eyes. 

she’s screwed. there’s nothing she can do, either she reaches for the key in front of her and gets shot right in the head, or she lets cheryl take the key and the whole world is destroyed. 

either way, she’s fucked.

this can’t be happening, fuck…this is all her fault. why…why did she have to fall in love? her whole life she’s held people at a distance and the one time she let someone in…

“cheryl, i can’t let you take it. the only way you get this key is if you kill me, so you might as well pull the trigger now.” toni whispers, her voice not portraying any of the fear that’s currently pounding through her body as sweat drips from her brow. 

an hour…an hour she was scaling the side of that pyramid with cheryl hot on her heels without her knowledge. she lead her right to the hidden city, right to the temple…right to the key in front of them right now. 

_this is all her fault._

“toni, i don’t want to do that. but i will if i have to.” cheryl whispers, and toni swears she hears a hint of regret-

_no, toni, she doesn’t regret a single second of this! it’s a lie, it’s all a lie, everything about your relationship with her has been a lie…_

the sanctum. her sworn enemies. the group she’s been working against for the last seven years, the group she’s been trying to stop at every turn from destroying the world. 

every mission, she’s succeeded.

until now.

they planted cheryl into her life like a seed and toni only nurtured it, let it grow into _this…_

“don’t think i won’t hesitate in hurting you too, cheryl.” toni says firmly, blinking back her tears and finally turning to face the red haired girl with a steel gaze. 

cheryl blossom inhales deeply, but the smirk on her face is evident.

“i’m the one with the gun to your head, toni. you have no power here. now step away from the key.” toni turns now to face her, and cheryl’s grip on the gun tightens, now pointed right in the middle of toni’s forehead as she grits her teeth and glares at the red head.

“i can’t let your father get his hands on it, cheryl. like i said, the only way you get this key is if you kill me. so what happens now?” toni swallows thickly, the braid trailing down the back of her head sticking to the sweat coating her neck. she’s playing with fire here, her life is in danger, but she _can’t let cheryl leave with the key._

she’s not going to let cheryl’s words affect her anymore. she lied to her, betrayed her, _hurt her-_

cheryl pulls the hammer back with a click and bares her teeth as she steps closer to her ex-girlfriend.

to the woman she claimed to love for a whole year.

_a lie…all of it was a lie…_

“toni, don’t be idiotic. your life could end today if you’re not careful.” she hisses. toni licks her lips and shakes her head.

“you won’t kill me.” she whispers. cheryl raises an eyebrow.

“are you sure about that?” she sneers.

_no…not at all._

“please don’t do this.” toni breathes before she can stop herself.

cheryl falters. for the briefest second, toni sees it in the twitch of her hand, the look in her eyes as she licks her lips and holds her head high. 

“i don’t have a choice. now step back.” her voice shakes slightly, and toni allows herself a second of hope, just a second to wonder if maybe…just _maybe_ , there was a part of cheryl that actually _cared_ about her… 

toni closes her eyes.

_she doesn’t care about you, toni…take the key…please, just take the key-_

“sorry, cheryl.” she turns, the gun pointing at her temple once more as she reaches out to close her fingers around the key resting on the purple cushion in front of her-

“don’t!” the gun knocks against her head, and toni stops with her fingers hovering over it, her mouth dry as she licks her lips and squares her shoulders.

“shoot me, then.” she whispers. cheryl’s jaw clenches, but her grip on the gun tightens. 

“toni, stop playing with your life!” cheryl growls, but there’s panic in her eyes, toni can see it.

_maybe she does care…_

toni closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath.

_take the key! she doesn’t care about you-_

a year. a whole twelve months of love and peace and affection and unadulterated passion and it was all a lie-

why can’t she just throw it away as easily as cheryl clearly has?

“stop hesitating. shoot me.” toni breathes.

cheryl pauses once more.

and with that, toni’s fingers close around the key. she lifts it off the cushion, the both of them holding their breath and waiting for something-

nothing happens. 

the key is cold in her hands, her fingers brushing over the copper metal as she looks down at it in awe. it’s shining brilliantly under the sun that shines on it from the top of the pyramid, gold colors almost burning her eyes-

“give it to me.” 

cold metal pressed to her temple once more. 

toni sighs and turns to look at the red head, who looks at toni with nothing but determination shining in her eyes now.

“i can’t do that.” toni croaks out. cheryl bares her teeth angrily.

“why are you doing this?” she hisses. toni’s heart breaks, and fuck, she _hates_ that cheryl is still having this effect on her, can’t believe the hatred in her voice when for two and a half years, she spoke to her with nothing but _love_ in her tone…

cheryl broke _her_ heart, hurt her, betrayed her, used her for the last twelve months for information-

_she did it all for her father, toni. you know that…_

it didn’t matter. she still did it…she made toni fall in love with her and then betrayed her trust.

“cheryl…you know what your father will do with this if he gets his hands on it. he’ll match it with the box and he’ll use it to destroy the world. i can’t let him do that.” toni swallows thickly, and fuck, she can’t stop herself, the tears falling before she can stop them.

she doesn’t want to be weak right now, but she _loves_ her…

“you’re not like your father, cheryl. he’s made you think for so long that you’re not worthy of life unless you’re serving him. don’t give him the satisfaction of proving him right. let me go. let me take this somewhere safe where he can’t touch it.” 

and fuck. it’s there. 

cheryl hesitates, the look in her eyes unreadable, but her grip on the gun loosening slightly, and toni’s heart leaps with hope for the first time in a long time. 

“cheryl…let me go, please.” toni pleads, and she hates that she’s begging, but she has no choice. 

clifford blossom can’t get his hands on this key.

cheryl’s eyes dart to the entrance of the pyramid, sweat dripping down her brow as she licks her lips and looks at toni.

“they’re out there. even if i let you go, they won’t.” she says firmly. 

“i’ll find a way.” toni says with a weak smile. cheryl’s teeth clamp down on her bottom lip as she shakes her head.

“there’s dozens of them, toni. you won’t make it.” she whispers. toni scoffs in disbelief.

“you spent two and a half years pretending to care, cheryl. there’s no need to keep acting.” cheryl gives her a lopsided smile.

“guess old habits die hard.” she murmurs. toni licks her lips, her hold on the key tightening as she contemplates her next move, but there’s not much she can do with a gun pointed right between her eyes. 

cheryl’s unpredictable. toni has no idea if she’s going to kiss her, or kill her. 

probably the latter if she’s not careful. 

“cher…” toni’s voice is low, and at the sound of her nickname, cheryl winces, her eyes darting once more toward the entrance. 

why is she hesitating?

_she cares, toni…she really cares, use it…_

“just give me the key, toni. give me the key and let me take you in as a hostage so they don’t kill you on sight.” she croaks out, and the hand holding the gun is trembling now, that look of panic in cheryl’s eyes only growing. 

she’s offering her an out that doesn’t result in her death.

why would she do that if she didn’t care? 

maybe cheryl fell in love with her, too…maybe the last two and a half years weren’t for nothing-

“i can’t do that, cheryl. pull the trigger and you get the key.” she says firmly. cheryl inhales sharply, and her grip on the gun tightens again.

if she dies…fuck, if she dies, then at least she tried, at least-

“toni!”

toni almost whimpers with relief at the sound of the voice echoing in her ear.

there’s sanctum agents all over the entrance! sweet pea and i are in a chopper above the pyramid, we’re sending down a rope to get you out of there! move your ass before they figure us out!”

_fangs and sweet pea. they’re here._

she can do this.

she can do this, she just needs cheryl out of the way…

_i have to knock her out._

she can’t kill her. she just can’t, because fuck, toni still loves her, will probably always love her, no matter how hurt she feels, no matter how heartbroken cheryl’s betrayal has left her…

she can’t kill her. even with the fate of the world at risk…she can’t kill her.

cheryl was just another victim to sanctum. to her father…she didn’t deserve to die for it. 

_fuck you and your stupid feelings, toni…_

toni keeps her face neutral as cheryl glares at her, her hand tightening on the gun once more as she licks her lips and steps closer. 

and all too suddenly, the look in her eyes soften. 

“toni, i can’t kill you.” she whispers. 

_she cares._

toni steps closer, the gun pressing to the skin of her forehead now as she smiles.

“you seemed so sure of yourself five minutes ago.” she whispers back. cheryl chuckles, and fuck-

she’s crying. a tear rolls down her cheek, one she quickly wipes away as she sniffs and raises an eyebrow. 

“i’m good at pretending, t.t. you know that.” 

_fuck._

that nickname, god…she can’t kill her-

_knock her out, toni!_

“i know…” toni steps closer, the elbow of the arm holding the gun bending as cheryl inhales sharply, and toni reaches out with a trembling hand to close her fingers around cheryl’s wrist, the gun trembling against toni’s forehead as she pushes cheryl’s hand down. 

cheryl exhales shakily, more tears falling, and toni blinks back her own as she sees a rope descend out of the corner of her eye-

she wraps the hand holding the key around the back of cheryl’s neck and pulls her forward, crashing their lips together, and cheryl groans and immediately deepens the kiss, her hands gripping toni’s waist and pulling her closer as a tongue slides into her mouth eagerly. 

_god, i miss you, i miss you, i miss you-_

toni’s fingers grip the gun that’s loose in cheryl’s hold, the red head barely noticing as she whimpers against toni’s lips, and god, she wishes she could just drop it to the ground and stay like this forever, the both of them wrapped in each other’s embrace, lips moving against each other’s feverishly-

toni pulls away with a wild gasp, her heart thundering in her ears.

“i’m sorry.” she whispers, and before cheryl can even frown in confusion, toni rips the gun out of her grip and smacks the butt of it across the side of her head. 

cheryl immediately crumples to the ground with a grunt, landing roughly on her back, the back of her head smacking onto the stone floor beneath them, and her face is contorted in pain for the briefest moment before it’s peaceful.

a trickle of blood falls down her forehead, and toni bites back a sob of anguish.

cheryl’s hurt her, betrayed her…and yet doing this has hurt toni more than cheryl ever did.

she leans down and brushes her fingers through cheryl’s red hair, the other reaching for her neck to find a pulse.

her heartbeat thrums softly against toni’s fingers, and she lets out a sigh of relief before she looks at cheryl’s unconscious face in despair, dedicating each inch of it to her memory.

“i’m sorry. i had to…i love you.” toni leans in, presses a quick kiss to those blood red lips she loves so much before she makes her way over to the rope six feet away from her, her hands reaching for the earpiece in her left ear.

“fangs, i’ve got the rope, pull me up!” she manages to choke out, shoving the key into her pocket before her hands close around the rope tightly, and seconds later, her feet leave the ground, her gaze never leaving cheryl, who’s still laying on the ground unconscious. 

the entrance bursts open when toni’s almost at the top of the pyramid, a horde of agents flooding it as she grits her teeth and takes one last look at the speck of red hair still on the ground before she’s pulled past the top, the sun hitting her and causing her eyes to water even more. 

she looks up at the helicopter above her, sees fangs poke his head out before he’s holding a hand out for her to grab. she grunts with the effort as she reaches up and grips fangs’s hand in her own, and he pulls her up easily, a frown on his face as he pats her back. 

“you alright?” he asks with concern. toni swallows thickly, her eyes falling down to the pyramid once more as sweet pea navigates the helicopter away from it.

_no, not really._

“yeah…i’m fine.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter that's pure smut who woulda thought!

“cheryl, are you sure about this?” 

if it weren’t for the fact that she’s terribly _turned on_ right now, cheryl blossom would find the apprehensive and worried look on her girlfriend’s face adorable right now. 

but she is terribly turned on, has been for the last six hours since they arrived at thistlehouse after school to find the package they ordered last week waiting for them at the doorstep. 

_thank god nana rose is in bed by nine, if i had to wait any longer…_

“toni, you’ve been asking me that all week, you’d think the fact that i bought the damn thing would convince you enough.” cheryl huffs, her eyes rolling before she can stop them as toni sighs and toys with the box in her hands. 

“i know, i just…i don’t wanna hurt you, cher.” toni says softly, nothing but concern shining in her chocolate brown eyes.

cheryl smiles and leans in, pressing her blood red lips to toni’s, capturing the pink haired serpent’s bottom lip between her own for the briefest moment before she pulls away and caresses her cheek with her thumb.

“your concern is touching, toni, but not necessary. i’ll be fine.” she whispers. toni lets out a shaky breath, and cheryl can smell the peppermint gum still rolling around inside her mouth as she swallows thickly and rests her forehead against the redhead’s. 

“cher, i was your first, which means you’ve never…” toni trails off with a grumble, and cheryl pulls away from her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk etched on her face.

“taken dick before?” she deadpans. toni wrinkles her nose, and cheryl finds herself laughing lightly.

it’s true, cheryl had been a virgin before she met toni, something she hadn’t necessarily been ashamed of. she was only sixteen when she had met toni, after all, and all those who had come before her had only ever reached first base with her, cheryl not feeling that particular ‘spark’ from anyone other than the pink haired serpent.

no one else was worthy.

but then toni had come crashing into her life, had treated her with respect and care unlike any she’d ever experienced before…

they’ve been together for a year and a half now, but every kiss feels like their first, every touch sends electricity through her body…toni was her soulmate, of that she’s sure. 

cheryl can still remember her first time, the way toni had taken such _care_ of her, and even though their sex life was more than active, even though toni managed to give her nothing but pleasure every single time, cheryl can’t help but feel like _this_ will bring something new and invigorating to their relationship. 

not that they need it…but it doesn’t hurt to try.

“well, yeah, cher…i mean, what if it’s too big and it hurts you, or it’s too small and you don’t even feel anything-.”

cheryl raises a finger and presses it to toni’s lips to silence her as she shakes her head.

“toni, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.” cheryl murmurs, a wave of disappointment hitting her. 

she thought toni would be into something like this-

“no, no, baby, i want to do this! it’s just…you know how much i love you, right? i don’t like the idea of hurting you.” 

god, toni was so _soft…_ some days cheryl wakes up with the pink haired girl fast asleep beside her and she can’t help but stare at her for _hours_ on end, wondering how the hell she got so lucky to have this girl in her life…

she was soft, but god…she could be rough as well. cheryl’s experienced it a handful of times, particularly during intimate moments, but her girlfriend always pulled back with an apology falling from her lips every time she bit too hard or tugged on her hair too harshly, and cheryl understands _why._

after everything penelope and clifford blossom had done to her, toni’s spent countless nights waking up to the sound of cheryl screaming, her arms immediately wrapping around the redhead to calm her down with soft whispers and kisses, but cheryl’s not made out of porcelain. 

she _likes_ it when toni is rough with her. 

“you’re not going to break me, t.t. let’s just try it, okay?” cheryl reassures her. toni purses her lips, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip in hesitation before she sighs and nods.

“okay. okay, we’ll try it, but cheryl, promise me that if it hurts at any point, you’ll tell me?” cheryl nods once, and toni smiles and leans in to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

cheryl wraps a hand around the back of her neck and pulls her in closer, lips urgent against the serpent’s as she falls back against her queen sized bed, toni crawling on top of her as she returns her kiss eagerly.

toni’s left hand scratches down her right thigh, cheryl gasping against her lips as toni smirks and moves down to attack cheryl’s neck. she nips at the skin before lathing her tongue over the wounds, something she knows winds cheryl up as the red haired squirms underneath her with her heart thundering in her ears.

“toni…” her back arches off the bed as toni sucks the skin of her neck into her mouth, a light moan escaping her before toni pulls away with a loud pop and presses a kiss to her temple.

“i’m gonna put it on. get yourself ready.” she whispers into her ear. cheryl shivers as toni’s teeth bite down on her earlobe, goosebumps rising on her skin before toni pulls away slowly. 

“when you say ‘get yourself ready’…” cheryl mumbles, a blush immediately creeping onto her cheeks as toni laughs and gives her a small wink.

“you know what i mean, bombshell. i’ll be back.” she jumps off the bed and grabs the box, making her way into the bathroom as cheryl bites down on her bottom lip so hard, she almost draws blood.

she can do this, she totally can do this…

she unbuttons her silk pajama shirt and peels it off her shoulders before dropping it over the side of the bed, grinning down at the red lace bra she’s wearing.

toni always went crazy for this lingerie set, which is exactly why cheryl wore it today. she’d left three buttons of her blouse open on purpose at school today, and had absolutely reveled in the hungry look that had taken over toni’s face when she had noticed it. 

she slides off the pajama pants she’s wearing as well, leaving her in nothing but the lingerie as she hears the sounds of toni opening the box in the bathroom. she grins to herself and settles down until her head is resting on the pillows, her knees propping up on their own volition before she exhales shakily and nods to herself.

she caresses her own skin for a few seconds, fingers brushing over the space between her breasts before they move down her stomach, and she feels her body sink further into the mattress as her fingers slide into her underwear. a soft gasp escapes her at the immediate wetness she finds, brought on from hours of imagining this exact moment, and she licks her lips before she closes her eyes and slides her fingers over her clit gently. 

her hips buck upwards subconsciously, a soft moan escaping her from the first touch of relief after _hours_ of throbbing, the soaked bud straining as she continues rubbing it slowly, eventually speeding up her circles as a heavy pant escapes her-

god, what is taking toni so long?

she slides the underwear down her legs, not wanting to ruin her favorite, or well, toni’s favorite lingerie set, and flings it off the side of the bed to join her clothes, her fingers moving back to her center as she whines impatiently for her girlfriend. her eyes close once more, and she tries to imagine that it’s toni touching her right now-

she’s so lost in the feeling, another moan escaping her, that she doesn’t hear the bathroom door open. she only feels fingers close around the wrist between her legs, a gasp of surprise escaping her as toni’s lips reach her ear.

“keep going.” she breathes. she lets go, and cheryl’s eyes flutter open-

“no, keep them closed.” toni croaks out. cheryl obeys immediately, her bottom lip clutched between her teeth as she squeezes her eyes shut and keeps going, her movements frantic as her hips jerk beneath her arm. 

“toni, p-please…” she pants out, and she feels a dip of weight in the bed on the left of her that she knows is her girlfriend, her breath ghosting over cheryl’s cheek, and god, she can smell that fucking peppermint gum still-

“use your fingers.” toni says firmly, and cheryl whimpers as she moves her hand further down.

“h-how many?” she manages to gasp out. toni presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, and cheryl can fucking _feel_ the shit eating grin plastered on her face.

“how about you start with two, baby?” she breathes. cheryl’s heart is thundering in her ears, and she can’t help the loud moan that escapes her as she sinks two fingers into herself, her eyes fluttering open on instinct-

“keep them closed, cheryl.” toni says, a bite in her tone now, and cheryl feels a wave of lust crash over her, excitement also building her chest as she squeezes her eyes shut again.

god, _this_ version of toni, the gang affiliated hard ass with a bitchy attitude, _this_ was the version of toni that cheryl fell in love with…she was still there, hiding underneath the surface of a beautiful and loving relationship, but she came out to play every once in a while…

never had she come out to play in the bedroom, however.

this was going to be different, cheryl can _feel_ it, oh god, _yes-_

“keep going, cher, just like that…” toni whispers into her ear before she leans down to press a kiss to the skin beneath her jaw. cheryl bites back a moan and keeps her eyes closed as toni’s fingers brush up and down the skin of her stomach, a soft groan escaping the pink haired serpent when she feels the muscles of cheryl’s abdomen ripple with every thrust of her fingers…

“are you close?” toni asks, her voice dropping an octave lower, and god, she _sounds so good-_

“y-yes! god, toni, yes-.” 

fingers close around her wrist and pull her hand away from between her legs, and cheryl lets out a cry of anguish as her hips thrust upwards desperately, and fuck, she wants to open her eyes-

“keep your eyes closed, cheryl.” toni says again, in that same fucking tone, and cheryl purses her lips and simply nods when she feels toni moving her hand up-

a tongue moves over her fingers, lips closing around each digit, and cheryl doesn’t even bother holding back the moan of pleasure that escapes her as toni’s tongue swirls around her fingers, cleaning up any ounce of liquid dripping between them.

“you taste so good, cher…” toni moans, her tongue sliding up cheryl’s palm as the red haired girl shivers beneath her.

this woman was sent from the gods above, toni topaz was not _real-_

“spread your legs, keep them open for me.” toni says, her voice soft, but demanding, and cheryl does exactly as she’s told, makes sure to keep her eyes firmly shut as she does.

“good girl…”

_jesus christ._

those words have an immediate effect on her, her center throbbing as she inhales sharply, and toni must realize it, because she leans in and presses a kiss to cheryl’s lips.

“keep your eyes closed until i tell you to open them. if you don’t like anything that i’m doing, please tell me, cheryl.” she says, her voice filled with concern, but cheryl can hear the excitement in her tone as well, and she smiles and nods once.

“i will, toni. i promise.” 

trust. that was what their relationship was built on.

because cheryl trusts toni to look after her. whatever she has planned, cheryl knows it won’t involve anything that causes her harm. 

the weight disappears from the bed, and cheryl whines a little impatiently, hears toni chuckle from somewhere to the right of her room before the bed dips once more.

“patience, baby…lift your hands to the headboard for me.” 

cheryl raises an eyebrow, but once again does as she’s told, and toni bends down with a light laugh to press a kiss to the raised eyebrow in an attempt to get her to lower it.

“trust me.” she whispers.

“i do, t.t. more than anything…but i really need you to hurry up and fuck me.” cheryl breathes, a bit of bite in her tone that has the pink haired serpent laughing loudly. 

she wraps her fingers around cheryl’s left wrist before she’s wrapping something soft around it-

she ties a knot, and cheryl’s breath hitches as her arm is pulled up higher, her fingers brushing the poles of the headboard lightly. toni grabs her right wrist now, repeating the process until she lets out a soft hum of satisfaction.

“does it hurt?” toni asks softly. cheryl’s trying to control her breathing, but she’s failing miserably as she tugs her hands forward with a pant.

they only move about a quarter of an inch before they stop, cheryl straining with the effort, but it doesn’t hurt her wrists at all. 

“no, it’s fine, toni.” she croaks out, and she reaches up and wraps her fingers into the fabric, the tips of her fingers touching the headboard as toni continues humming before she’s suddenly gripping one of cheryl’s knees and moving in between them. 

cheryl feels nothing for a few moments, and she huffs impatiently and bucks her hips upward before two hands move on top of her hipbones to push her down into the bed.

“don’t do that again.” toni says sternly.

fuck, where has _this_ toni been _hiding_ for the last year and a half-

“i’m s-sorry.” cheryl manages to gasp out, because toni’s hands are trailing down her thighs now, and cheryl feels toni’s teeth sink down on her inner thigh before she’s sucking a dark blue spot into it, her hands gripping cheryl’s calves to hook them over her shoulders.

cheryl shakes beneath the pink haired serpent, her breath caught in her lungs before a hot, wet tongue trails up her center-

“fuck! toni!” cheryl’s hands strain against the ties that bind her, and she wants to desperately to reach down and tangle her fingers in toni’s hair, to open her eyes and look at what’s happening, but toni told her not to open her eyes until she told her to-

toni’s tongue works magic, swirling circles over her clit languidly before she moves a hand away from cheryl’s hip to press a finger to her opening.

cheryl’s back arches off the bed as toni plunges a finger into her, a second quickly joining her first as her tongue keeps working diligently toward her release, and cheryl’s writing on the bed helplessly, her hands straining against the ties as she gasps in sharp breaths with a wheeze.

god, this was just the beginning, too, toni still hasn’t even used the-

a third fingers works into her, and cheryl groans a little in pain as toni’s fingers stretch her, the pink haired serpent’s tongue leaving cheryl’s clit as soon as she hears it.

“are you okay?” toni asks immediately with worry. cheryl nods furiously.

“i’m f-fine, k-keep going, please!” 

toni exhales through her nose before she continues, and cheryl feels that build up in her stomach once more, her hips jutting upwards and almost smacking toni in the face as she chases her release-

toni curls her three fingers once, twice, three times and cheryl is gone, her whole body snapping upwards and her muscles tensing as she comes with a cry of toni’s name escaping her lips. 

as soon as cheryl’s body relaxes down onto the bed with heavy pants, toni pulls her fingers out and moves her way up cheryl’s body with gentle kisses, her lips eventually finding the redhead’s before she leans in to whisper into her ear.

“open your eyes.” she says in a low voice. cheryl complies, her eyes fluttering open tiredly as she smiles up at the girl who’s left her in this dazed state. toni is wearing only her bra, the harness around her hips looking almost intimidating, and it looks out of place, but it also looks surprisingly _hot as fuck._

“do you want me to untie you?” toni asks. cheryl hesitates before she purses her lips and shakes her head. toni frowns.

“are you sure, baby? i don’t want you to freak out and panic-.”

“i’ll be fine, toni. it’s you. if it was anyone else, then yes, i would, but it’s _you._ ” cheryl says with a warm smile. toni’s eyes immediately soften, and she presses an urgent, but loving kiss to cheryl’s lips before she pulls back and rests her forehead against cheryl’s breathlessly.

“are you ready?” toni asks softly. cheryl inhales sharply before she licks her lips and nods. 

“that’s my girl.” toni whispers, and cheryl feels her heart flutter with affection as toni smiles and leans down to kiss her. 

her teeth bite down on cheryl’s bottom lip before her tongue brushes over it soothingly, and cheryl’s whole body is shaking with anticipation as toni looks down to see what she’s doing. cheryl keeps her eyes focused on the look of concentration on toni’s face, and she leans up to press a kiss to the pink haired girl’s eyebrow affectionately. toni chuckles, and cheryl feels something cold touch her opening as toni looks up at her.

her first instinct is to move away, but she forces herself to stay still as toni rests a hand on either side of her head. 

“i’m gonna go as slow as possible, if it hurts, tell me and i’ll pull out just as slow, okay?” toni whispers. cheryl nods again, and she leans up to press another kiss to toni’s jaw this time, smiles as her girl smiles before she slowly thrust her hips forward.

the pain is immediate, cheryl’s hands straining against the ties as she cries out from the pain, and toni stops and looks down at her with wide eyes filled with worry.

“shit-.” toni goes to move back, but cheryl shakes her head.

“no! just…give me a minute.” cheryl breathes. toni licks her lips, but she reaches down with one hand to brush her fingers across cheryl’s clit. 

cheryl’s head falls back against the pillow as a wave of pleasure hits her, and toni keeps going, one hand keeping herself up and her hips not moving a single inch as she waits until cheryl’s completely relaxed to push a little bit further.

pain bites through her once more, and she blinks back her tears and bites on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out, but toni sees right through her.

“cher, maybe we should stop-.” 

“no! toni, i…i want to try this. please…” cheryl pleads, looking up at her girlfriend with a small smile despite her pain. 

toni sighs, looking hesitant, but she nods and continues rubbing cheryl’s clit until the pain eventually ebbs away. she nods at her girlfriend, who purses her lips and pushes forward a little more, and this time, the pain is barely noticeable as the dildo hits her g-spot. 

“fuck, th-there, toni, right there!” cheryl cries out, her head thrown back as toni leans down to press a kiss to her neck before she sinks in a little deeper. 

cheryl breathes out deeply, her eyes squeezing shut as she grips the ties around her hands. toni pulls out and pushes back in, and it’s pleasurable, but there’s something _off-_

toni’s not giving it her all, her face watching cheryl’s for any sign of pain, and it’s frustrating the red head, because she _knows_ this could be amazing, if toni would just _stop worrying-_

“wait, wait…” cheryl manages to choke out, and toni stops mid-thrust and looks up at her imploringly.

“what’s wrong?” she asks firmly. cheryl licks her lips and shakes her head.

if toni can’t see her face, then she won’t worry so much.

“i think it’s the position.” she pants out. toni frowns before she suddenly grins widely.

“should’ve known, you never enjoy missionary.” cheryl rolls her eyes, but smiles as toni pulls out of her slowly. she winces, and toni hovers above her and presses a kiss to her lips. 

“is there one you wanna try? see if it works better?” 

cheryl hesitates, and toni must read it on her face, because she smiles and kisses her once again, a little more softly this time. 

“baby, you can tell me, i’m not gonna be weirded out, this is like, the hottest thing we’ve ever done.” she says with a grin. cheryl returns her grin before she licks her lips and nods.

“okay, move for a second.” toni obliges, and cheryl grips the top of the headboard to push herself up a bit before she turns around and faces the headboard. the ties twist from her movement, and cheryl wraps her fingers around the poles of the headboard.

“holy shit…” she hears toni breathe behind her, and she bites back a grin before she looks over her shoulder at toni with a wink. 

toni’s mouth is dropped open in shock, but when her eyes meet cheryl’s, she licks her lips and swallows thickly before shuffling forward.

“cher, are you sure?” she whispers. cheryl hums softly and nods.

“won’t know until we try it, right?” she breathes. toni exhales shakily before she shakes her head and leans her head up to kiss cheryl gently.

“i love you.” she whispers. cheryl smiles against her lips.

“i love you, too.” she whispers back. toni grips her waist and pulls her back away from the headboard until her arms are outstretched fully. she presses a kiss to the back of her ear.

“bend over.” she says firmly, and cheryl shivers at the words, but doesn’t even get the chance to obey.

toni’s fingers grip the back of her neck gently and push her down until she’s fully bent forward, her elbows bending slightly as she breathes heavily. toni’s fingers brush down her back before she’s unclipping cheryl’s bra. the redhead shivers as toni presses kisses to every inch of her back, her fingers moving up and down cheryl’s thighs, which tremble at her touch. 

cheryl feels that familiar coldness touch her opening, and she squeezes the headboard as toni rubs her lower back gently.

“i’m gonna go slow again, okay?” cheryl ducks her head down and nods heavily, her breathing quick from anticipation, and toni inhales sharply before she slowly pushes in.

_oh, **fuck.**_

it’s only slightly painful, but the pleasure far outweighs it, and god, she feels _full_ , fuller than she’s ever felt before. cheryl feels her head fall back as a heavy moan escapes her, her knuckles turning white around the headboard. 

“are you okay?” toni asks immediately. cheryl nods furiously. 

“god, yes, go deeper!” cheryl begs, her heart hammering against her chest as toni grips her hips and pushes in a little harder.

cheryl groans as the dildo rubs against her g-spot, hitting it harder this time, and toni’s hips connect with her, skin against skin as cheryl gasps at the feeling of the full length of the dildo inside her. 

toni pulls out before pushing back in again, and cheryl nods as she paws at the headboard with a choked sob.

“faster, god toni, please!” she gasps out. toni’s nails dig into her skin before she pushes in faster, thrusting at a pace that has cheryl’s eyes rolling into the back of her head. toni reaches around her waist and brushes her fingers over cheryl’s clit, and the redhead cries out in pleasure and pushes back against toni’s hips desperately. 

“you look so fucking beautiful, cher.” toni groans out, and cheryl wishes she could reach behind her and touch her girlfriend, but her hands are still bound, straining against the ties-

she’s close again, she can feel it, fuck, just a little more, just a little _more-_

toni reaches a hand out and tangles it into cheryl’s hair, tugging it harshly, and cheryl _loses it._

she screams out toni’s name as her whole body shakes, her hands pulling at the ties as she comes once again, but toni keeps going, keeps fucking her through her orgasm as the hand not holding her hair scratches down her back, causing the redhead to let out a surprising wail.

“t-toni, i c-can’t-.”

“one more, cher, you can do it, baby.” toni breathes behind her, and _fuck_ , cheryl can’t even bring it in her to disagree, because her third is already rushing toward her headfirst like a freight train-

as soon as it hits, cheryl’s collapsing forward, her head resting on her hands around the headboard as she simply sobs in relief and chants out toni’s name as if in prayer. her whole body is shaking as toni slows her thrusts down, her hands smoothing over cheryl’s back soothingly as the redhead struggles to hold herself up. 

“baby? are you okay?” toni breathes out. cheryl simply moans in response, and toni grips her hips and goes to pull out of her, but cheryl cries out and shakes her head.

“wait! just…stay…a little longer.” she pants out. toni chuckles, but doesn’t move as she continues running her hands up and down cheryl’s sweat soaked back, drawing patterns and shapes that have cheryl humming in content until her breathing returns to normal.

“untie me, t.t.” she manages to say. toni leans down to press a kiss to her lower back.

“can i move?” she asks. cheryl simply nods, and she whines as toni pulls the dildo out of her, a shiver running up her spine at the loss of contact. as soon as toni’s by her side, she brushes cheryl’s hair back from her face and presses a kiss to her temple before reaching for the ties around her wrists.

“you did amazing, cher.” she says with a small smile. cheryl can only laugh weakly, her eyes fluttering closed as toni unties her hands. as soon as they’re free, she turns onto her back and rests against the pillow with a heavy sigh. toni gets off the bed and unbuckles the harness, letting it drop the ground before she crawls her way over to climb on top of her girlfriend. 

“so, did that position work?” she asks. cheryl nods numbly as she wraps a hand around the back of toni’s neck and pulls her down for a sloppy kiss.

“you’re amazing, t.t.” she breathes against the skin of her cheek. toni smiles and kisses the corner of her mouth. 

“i’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

“mmm, the question is, will you?” cheryl asks, cocking an eyebrow and looking at her girlfriend with amusement. toni smirks. 

“you asking if you can try it out on me?” she asks. cheryl hums softly and kisses toni’s lips feverishly.

“mmm, one day, babe. right now, the only thing i’m planning on doing once i catch my breath is eating you out until you can’t feel your legs anymore.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant and fluffy af

“come on, cheryl, turn back, just turn back, get in your car and go back home…” 

no matter how many times cheryl repeats the words under her breath, she still finds herself exiting her car with her six inch heels digging into the mud of sunnyside trailer park, her breath escaping her in a puff of smoke as she shivers from the cold and shrugs her coat around her tighter.

she stares at the familiar motorbike parked outside the trailer in front of her, and for the briefest moment, with her teeth clamped onto her bottom lip, she grips the handle of her car door and truly contemplates getting back inside and heading home.

but _she can’t._

her mother had kept her up all night with her… _client,_ she just needs a few hours of sleep…

thank god it was a saturday morning, there was no way cheryl blossom was going to walk the halls of riverdale high looking like an extra on a zombie film.

as it is, she doesn’t exactly like the idea of toni seeing her without any make up on, looking like absolute shit because she hadn’t slept all night, but she’s got nowhere else to go and she’s desperate.

besides, toni was her friend, and she could rely on her to give her sanctuary, right? 

that’s if she was even home, god, cheryl’s heard toni tell her over and over again that sometimes her uncle locked her out. what if he answered the door instead of toni?

_just go back home, cheryl, please…_

she squares her shoulders and makes her way over to the trailer, her fist extended and hovering over the door for the longest moment before she takes a deep breath in and knocks. 

there’s no reply for the longest time, and cheryl bites down on her lower lip and curses herself under her breath.

she shouldn’t have done this, she should just go home, just _go home-_

a light flicks on inside, and cheryl’s heart drops. she freezes, hears footsteps on the other side of the door before the door swings open.

toni topaz looks irritated, and for good reason. it’s four in the morning and someone is knocking on the door, but the second her eyes land on cheryl in front of her, she’s blinking the sleep out of her eyes and staring at the redhead with concern. 

“cheryl? is everything okay?” she murmurs, her voice low and thick with sleep, and cheryl licks her lips and shivers slightly from the cold as she shakes her head and tries her best not to look down at toni’s bare legs. she’s wearing only a shirt that’s big on her, dark green with a few holes in it, but cheryl can see the lace of her black underwear…

“not really. can i come in, t.t?” she asks softly. toni nods firmly and steps aside.

“yeah, of course, come in. my uncle’s probably passed out at the wyrm, so you don’t need to worry about him showing up.” she says with a small smile. cheryl returns it as she steps inside the trailer. she’s only been here once before, had dropped toni’s serpent jacket off when the girl had left it at thistlehouse a few weeks back. the trailer is small, but it’s homely, which is surprising, considering toni barely lives in it. 

they’ve only been friends for about two months now, but cheryl’s never felt this kind of closeness with someone before. toni was so gentle and caring, was so patient with cheryl and all her flaws…cheryl isn’t ashamed to admit that the southside serpent with the bright pink hair was her best friend. 

and despite the part of her that wishes…wishes they could be something _more_ , she knows that won’t ever happen. she doesn’t even know if toni feels the same way, and even if she did, her mother would never allow them to date. 

she’s already suffered her mother’s wrath once because of her feelings for another girl, she’s not about to go through that again. 

“what’s going on, cher?” toni asks softly, a hand reaching out to grip cheryl’s bicep comfortingly. 

cheryl sighs and rubs her eyes tiredly.

“i just need some rest, t.t. mother has…a client over, and i couldn’t sleep through all that racket.” she grumbles, shuffling her feet against the ground awkwardly. toni sighs before she steps closer to cheryl, a finger tucking under cheryl’s chin to raise her head up until she’s looking at toni with sad eyes. 

“say no more. you mind sharing a bed?” she asks softly. cheryl shakes her head, and toni grabs her hand and leads her down the hallway to the left of the trailer. she opens the door to a small room that cheryl knows is hers. it’s small and cramped, barely the size of cheryl’s closet, but toni’s peppered it with decorations that make the room _hers_ , photos of sweet pea, fangs and the other serpents up on the wall with fairy lights that hang from the shelves above her bed. 

her bed is a double that takes up pretty much the entire room, leaving barely any room to move, but cheryl would be thankful for a paper thin mattress on a metal frame at this point. besides, if she gets to sleep next to toni, it doesn’t matter what she’s sleeping on…

“get out of those heels and that coat, bombshell.” toni says with a chuckle, collapsing down onto the bed and shifting over so she’s closer to the wall that the bed is up against. 

cheryl steps out of her heels with a sigh and shrugs her coat off, throwing it on top of the dresser in the far right corner of the room before she sinks down onto the bed. she lays on her back and simply stares at the ceiling with her hands crossed over her stomach. 

“cher?” toni whispers softly. cheryl peeks a glance over at the pink haired serpent, who slowly turns onto her side. cheryl does the same until they’re facing each other, and toni smiles at her before she reaches out and brushes a lock of hair behind cheryl’s ear. 

“i’m sorry your mom’s an asshole.” she croaks out. 

cheryl laughs loudly, tries her best to sniff back her tears as she shakes her head and curls her fingers around toni’s wrist.

“not your fault, t.t. thank you for letting me sleep here tonight.”

“no problem, bombshell.” 

cheryl smiles at the nickname, but finds herself shivering from the cold, and toni doesn’t have a blanket by the looks of it, the bed bare of anything on top of it. toni stares at her with a raised eyebrow as she hesitates before looking at the pink haired girl. 

“i’m cold.” cheryl whispers. toni is silent for a long time, her eyes roaming over cheryl’s face before she suddenly grins widely. 

“ah, now i get it.” 

“get what?” cheryl asks, her face frowning in confusion. toni’s grin only grows wider.

“you show up at my front door…you come to my room and wake me up at four in the morning…to cuddle?” she says mischievously. 

cheryl’s jaw drops open.

“what? don’t be ridiculous, toni-.” 

“i dunno, cher, seems awfully suspicious…”

“you know what? i’m going home.” cheryl goes to get off the bed with a huff before toni reaches out and grabs her wrist, pulling her back down onto the bed with a loud laugh.

“i’m just kidding, bombshell. come here.” cheryl rolls her eyes, but turns onto her side and allows toni to wrap an arm around her waist. toni pulls cheryl close, and the warmth from her body immediately warms cheryl up as well, the redhead sighing in content as toni sighs against her.

“goodnight, cheryl.” she whispers. cheryl smiles, and all too quickly finds herself immediately getting comfortable with toni pressed against her body, her eyes drooping closed and the reason for her being here disappearing from her mind as she drifts off into a peaceful sleep. 

“goodnight, toni.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant and penelope is an asshole once again we been knew

cheryl buries her head further into pink hair, her tears refusing to stop as they fall down her cheeks in loud wails and broken sobs. her breath comes out ragged and chopped as her arms tighten around the small girl in her arms, but without a single second’s hesitation, toni topaz’s arms wrap around her waist and lift her, pulling the red haired girl into her lap as she coos softly. 

“shh, it’s okay, cher…i’m here.” 

just once…just once, cheryl would like to spend time with toni that wasn’t a result of her fleeing her home because of her mother…

toni’s hands move up and down her back ever so gently, but cheryl doesn’t have the heart to tell her the action still hurts. 

her mother had held nothing back…cheryl can still hear the sound of the belt whipping through the air before it cracked over the skin of her back painfully. she wouldn’t be surprised if she was bleeding through the black top she’s wearing…

god, when will it end with her? cheryl's suffered through her abuse for so many years now, it's gotten to a point where she isn't sure how much longer she can take this. the scars marking her body are growing at an alarming rate now, penelope's abuse only getting worse now that she'd lost both her son and her husband...

toni’s hands move a little harder, cheryl unable to hold back the hiss of pain that escapes her, and toni freezes against her before she’s gripping the hem of her shirt and moving her hand under it.

“n-no, don’t-.”

cheryl pulls back just as toni’s fingers touch the bruised and heated skin of her back, her eyes widening before anger blazes behind those brown eyes cheryl loves so much…

“cher…” she says simply, her voice low and filled with anger that has cheryl wincing before she shakes her head and bites down on her trembling bottom lip to stop herself from breaking down.

“p-please, t.t., just h-hold me…” she manages to croak out, and toni blinks back her own tears before she pulls cheryl back into her arms and hugs her close, her lips resting against the skin of cheryl’s neck as her cold fingers rest splayed over cheryl’s back. 

“i’m so sorry, cheryl…” she whispers. cheryl gulps down her tears and nuzzles her face into toni’s shoulder, wishing more than anything that she could press kisses to every inch of the pink haired girl’s skin…

they’ve been best friends for a few months now, but cheryl simply can’t deny her attraction to her for much longer. she wants more than anything to tell her how she feels, to just get it out in the open and pray that toni feels the same way…

but now’s definitely not the time, not after everything that’s happened today…

_yeah, how many months have you been saying that, cheryl?_

she knows it’s stupid to keep putting it off, but god, she _can’t._ what if toni didn’t feel the same way and she told cheryl to stay away from her? what if toni _did_ feel the same way, and her mother found out that something was happening between the two of them? cheryl wouldn’t put it past her mother to straight up kill her if she found out she was dating a girl…she already sent the last girl she got close with far away from cheryl before she could start anything real with her...

and god only knows what she’d do to toni, too. she can’t do that to the girl she loves, she just can’t…

“let me see your back, cher…let me help you, please…” toni whispers into her ear, her fingers fiddling with the hem of cheryl’s shirt once more.

cheryl hesitates before she nods against toni numbly, trying to ignore the blush that rises in her cheeks. they're on the river vixens cheerleading squad together, toni's seen her half naked plenty of times, but the thought still makes her heart race...

the pink haired girl sighs before she’s pulling back and letting cheryl go, her eyes observing the red head’s face as she sits in toni’s lap with tears still falling down her cheeks. she sniffles and gives the girl a shaky smile as she reaches up to brush cheryl’s tears away with the pad of her thumb, her own sad smile etched on her face.

“can you lift your arms?” toni murmurs with a frown. cheryl purses her lips and nods, and toni grips the bottom of her shirt and slowly begins to lift it. cheryl whimpers in pain as she lifts her arms and lets toni pull her shirt up and over her head. she drops it over the side of the couch they’re sitting on in her uncle’s trailer. he was out at the whyte wyrm tonight, apparently, and cheryl’s thankful for it. she’s only met toni’s uncle once, and that was more than enough for her. 

toni’s eyes stay locked with cheryl’s before she respectfully grips cheryl’s hips, being careful not to touch her skin, and lifts her up off her lap, placing her down on the couch lightly. she stands up and hesitates before she suddenly leans down to brush her lips between cheryl’s eyes.

“do you wanna go to my room?” she whispers. cheryl inhales sharply before she and nods against her lips, and she smiles and presses another kiss to her forehead.

“go lay down on your stomach, i’ll get some ice.” she murmurs against her skin. cheryl hums softly before she nods against her again, and toni pulls back as cheryl takes a deep breath in stands slowly, grabbing her shirt off the ground with a wince and making her way past toni in the kitchen to her bedroom down the hall and to the right. 

toni’s room only consists of a bed and a dresser, but it’s small and homely, and it smells like toni’s perfume. cheryl finds herself smiling before she sinks down on the double bed that takes up most of the bedroom front first. she grabs one of the pillows and hugs it to her face, smiling against it when she smells the familiar scent of toni’s citrus shampoo. 

she hears toni doing something in the kitchen for a few moments before she’s entering the room, two ice packs in her hands as she smiles and sinks down in the space beside cheryl on the bed. cheryl looks up at her, watches as the smile slowly fades as her eyes move over cheryl’s back. she gasps lightly, her shaking fingers brushing over her bruised skin, and cheryl buries her face into the pillow once again to hide her tears for a second. 

“god, cheryl…” toni croaks out. cheryl reaches for her hand almost subconsciously, interlacing their fingers, and toni gives them a gentle squeezes before she sighs.

“can i unclip this?” toni asks softly, her fingers reaching out to brush across the strap of cheryl’s bra. she inhales sharply, her heart pounding in her ears before she purses her lips and nods.

“yes.” she whispers. toni licks her lips before she reaches over and lightly unclips it, making sure not to hurt her as she does. 

“if it hurts, tell me, okay?” toni whispers. cheryl simply nods, and toni sighs once again before she places the ice pack over the black and blue skin.

cheryl can’t help the small moan of relief as the ice immediately relieves her, the heated skin throbbing gently instead of burning now, and toni sinks down onto the bed until she’s lying beside cheryl. she moves onto her side and sidles closer until her face is inches away from cheryl’s, her eyes observing the red head carefully.

“better?” 

“mmm…” cheryl closes her eyes and nods, a small smile taking over her lips, and toni’s jaw clenches as she reaches down and moves the ice packs over cheryl’s back gently. cheryl watches her face with concern before she squeezes her hand once more.

“don’t be mad at me, t.t.” she breathes. toni’s eyes widen before she scoffs and shakes her head, sinking back down onto the bed and reaching up to brush her fingers through cheryl’s hair softly.

“i’m not mad at you, cheryl, god, please don’t think that…i’m mad at your mother, at your entire fucked up situation, i…” toni trails off, shaking her head once again before she tucks cheryl’s hair behind her ear. 

“stay here tonight. please, cher, just stay here with me so i know you’re safe.” toni whispers. 

cheryl blinks once in surprise before she lets out a shaky breath.

stay with her? here?

“toni, what if your uncle comes home?” 

“he has his own bed, and he won’t bother us, don’t worry. stay, cher…stay with me, please…” toni leans in closer, and cheryl finds herself swallowing thickly at how close they are, her heart thundering in her ears loudly before she licks her lips.

“toni…” her voice is shaking like crazy, and toni’s eyes soften before she leans in even closer-

her lips press against cheryl’s softly, so, so, softly, that cheryl pushes herself up a little to deepen the kiss, a soft whimper escaping her when toni captures cheryl’s bottom lip between her own. her hand reaches up to grip the back of cheryl’s neck, her nails scratching at the skin there before she pulls away and rests her forehead against cheryl’s breathlessly. 

“toni, i-.” cheryl doesn’t even finish her sentence before toni rests a finger on her lips with a smile.

“shh…just stay with me, cheryl…” toni pleads, her eyes wide and filled with tears, and cheryl’s numb, dumbstruck, not sure what to think-

she kissed her…toni kissed her, did this mean…

“okay….okay, i’ll stay.” cheryl croaks out. toni whimpers before she sighs in relief and presses a kiss to cheryl’s temple gently.

“thank you.” she whispers. cheryl swallows the lump in her throat down and nods, sinking back down onto the bed as toni moves the ice packs over her back without another word.

“toni…” cheryl whispers again after a few moments of watching the girl’s face in awe, and once again, toni smiles and shakes her head.

“we’ll talk about it tomorrow, cher, i promise. tonight, let’s just focus on icing your back so it doesn’t swell up, okay?” 

tomorrow…they can talk about it tomorrow…

cheryl sighs before she nods, and toni suddenly sits up and grabs her blanket at the foot of her bed, tucking them both in gently before she inches closer and begins trailing her fingers up and down cheryl’s back, avoiding the ice packs as she does.

“get some sleep…” toni murmurs.

and even though her body is still vibrating with energy over toni kissing her, she finds herself finding comfort in toni’s fingers brushing over the bare skin of her back, her mind finally easing until she drifts off into a restless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where toni has superpowers

“toni, pass me the salt.” 

she reaches for the salt shaker in front of her, but sweet pea grabs her wrist and shakes his head.

“no, do it the other way.” sweet pea grins widely, waggling his eyebrows as toni pulls her hand out of his grip and rubs her temples, letting out a sigh of frustration.

“sweet pea, it’s not a parlor trick-.” 

“i know, but it’s awesome, just do it, please?” sweet pea pleads. toni rolls her eyes, and she quickly glances around the diner, checking to make sure no one is paying attention to them before she focuses her gaze on the salt shaker in front of her plate. 

she lifts her hand, wiggles her fingers and watches as red electricity sparks from her hand and the salt shaker flies across the table, sliding quickly into sweet pea’s open palm. the boy lets out an excited cheer as he looks up at toni with excitement shining in his eyes.

“fuck, that’s so cool!” 

“yeah, it’s great…” toni grumbles, sighing as she sinks into her booth and grabs a few french fries to munch on to gain back some energy. 

“seriously, where did this…ability even come from?” sweet pea asks in a hushed whisper, lifting the salt shaker over his food as he does. toni shrugs.

“no idea. just woke up one morning and suddenly, i could move things with my mind.” 

it’s not entirely true.

the truth is, one night during a crazy electrical storm a few months ago, toni had stupidly gone outside to move her bike to a safer location, worried about the storm damaging her only ride to and from her shithole trailer with her uncle, her only means of escape, and before she knew it…

before she knew it, there was the sound of loud thunder, a bright blue spark before unbearable pain spread throughout her entire body.

when she woke up, the sun was shining above her, she was covered in mud and her whole body was fucking _throbbing._

oh, and she had some weird power now where she could cause sparks of red electricity to emit from her body. go figure. 

she hasn’t told anyone about it, especially sweet pea, because she’s terrified he’ll do something stupid and go out during an electrical storm to get powers as well. 

it’s definitely something sweet pea would do. fangs, too. and she’s not about to condemn her two best friends to this…

they see it as nothing but awesome, something fun and cool and different…they weren’t there when toni discovered these powers, weren’t there when toni watched red electricity fly from her hand and fry the toaster as she cried out and curled up in the corner of the trailer in shock. 

she was scared. she’s _still_ scared. but this is something she has to live with now…

doesn’t mean it doesn’t terrify her. she has no idea where these powers came from, why they existed, what she was supposed to do with them, how to get rid of them, and she’s only just recently really learned how to control them…

“can you do it again?” sweet pea breathes.

“for fuck’s sake, sweets, it’s not exactly easy to do, you know?!” she growls. sweet pea’s eyes widen, and toni sighs before she shakes her head and stands.

“i’m going out for some fresh air…” she murmurs, and sweet pea frowns, looking a little guilty before he simply nods.

“okay…sorry, tiny. i know it’s scary, but…it’s not a bad thing, t.” he says, giving her a reassuring smile.

toni rolls her eyes and shrugs.

“feels like a fucking curse, but sure, sweets…i’ll be back.” she steps out of pop’s diner and makes her way over to her bike, reaching into her pocket of her leather jacket to pull out the pack of cigarettes she stole from her uncle this afternoon.

she’s about to pull one out when she hears a bang to the left of her, in the alleyway beside pop’s diner. she stiffens and immediately turns around, and when she hears the sound of someone shouting, she frowns and shrugs her jacket closer to her body before she makes her way over.

when she turns the corner, she sees a red haired girl struggling against some guy with curly brown hair’s hold, her lip cut and bleeding as she tries to hit him-

“let go of me!” he growls and tightens his arms around her chest, and toni sees red. 

“hey!” she runs forward, and just as the boy looks up, toni thrusts her hand forward and feels the electricity spark up her spine and through her body before it’s all channeling into her left hand, the red sparks flying from her palm and slamming into the boy’s chest.

he grunts from the impact, eyes wide before he’s flying backwards and landing against the trash cans with a loud thump. toni watches his eyes roll into the back of his head before he’s slumping against the garbage, unconscious, and toni glares at him for a moment before she’s rushing forward to the red haired girl.

she knows her. goes to school with her-

“cheryl?” toni reaches out to grab her shoulder, and she jumps, her whole body trembling before she looks at toni with wide eyes.

“toni? i…how did you…” cheryl’s looking at the boy, who toni recognizes is nick st. clair, who also goes to riverdale high, and her gaze moves from him to toni, back and forth as she tries to put the pieces together.

“hey, it doesn’t matter, are you okay?” toni says, frowning as she squeezes cheryl’s shoulder. cheryl purses her lips before she nods numbly, her hand moving up to brush away the blood dribbling down her chin.

“god, he’s such a bastard! the entire date’s been horrible and i came out here to get away from him for just a few seconds…” cheryl blinks back tears, and toni clenches her fist in anger as she stares at the cut on her lip. 

“he hurt you…” toni murmurs, and cheryl sighs before she shakes her head.

“no, actually, i kind of hit myself trying to get out of his grip.” cheryl says with a chuckle, but toni’s frown only deepens. 

“still, cheryl, he was grabbing you…” toni growls, glaring back at nick, and cheryl follows her gaze before she’s looking at toni.

“toni, how did you do that?” cheryl asks, her eyes wide and watching toni in wonder and awe. 

toni freezes, her heart thundering in her ears as she tries to come up with a quick explanation.

“i…uh, well-i mean-.”

“toni, you have…superpowers?” cheryl breathes, her eyes wide and filled with a mixture of surprise and astonishment, but also excitement, the smile on her face causing toni to purse her lips before she runs her fingers through her hair and lets out a nervous chuckle. 

“kind of? i…i don’t really know where they came from, or why i have them, but i promise i’m not dangerous-.”

“dangerous? god, toni, you just saved me from god knows what! i…thank you.” cheryl whispers, reaching out to grip her hand tightly, and toni looks down at their intertwined hands in surprise for a moment before she inhales sharply and smiles with a nod.

“yeah, no problem. are you sure you’re okay?” toni asks softly. cheryl shivers and looks at nick still sprawled out by the garbage, and toni shrugs out of her leather jacket and places it over cheryl’s shoulders gently. the girl’s eyes widen in surprise before she smiles back and shrugs the jacket closer with a nod.

“thank you. yeah, i’m…i’m okay.” cheryl says, her voice small, and toni purses her lips before she extends her hand for cheryl to take again. 

“come on, let’s go back inside, you can stick by me and sweet pea. leave him out here to get hypothermia or something.” 

cheryl glares back at nick before she nods and grips toni’s hand, interlacing their fingers with a smile before she chuckles. they begin walking slowly to the entrance of pop’s.

“it’s so weird…i think we’ve only spoken to each other a handful of times, yet we’ve been going to school together since we were what, ten?” she says softly. toni feels her cheeks turn red as she ducks her head.

“uh, eight, actually.” she murmurs. cheryl inhales sharply, and toni looks up at her as she smiles at her, her eyes shining with acknowledgement and what toni assumes is memories of them as kids. 

“you always had pigtails that were braided.” she whispers. toni chuckles and nods slowly.

“yeah…and you always had that bright yellow backpack with the red stain.” toni says with a grin. 

“and now you’re saving me and you have…superpowers.” cheryl says breathlessly. toni hums before she looks up at cheryl pleadingly, pulling them to a stop.

“don’t tell anyone, please? i don’t even understand these…powers, or whatever they are, and i don’t want anyone knowing-.”

“no, of course, i won’t say a word, toni…i promise.” cheryl says, and even though toni barely knows her, she finds herself trusting her, a smile spreading across her face as she looks at the red haired beauty before her.

“thanks, cheryl.” 

“of course. now, let’s get out of this cold and go inside. i want you to tell me _everything._ ”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> future au? but also the fluffiest shit ive ever written

“ANTOINETTE MERCEDES TOPAZ!” 

toni’s heart quickly falls out of her butt and down to somewhere below the depths of hell as she freezes in her position lying on the ground looking under the couch, wincing when a set of paws continues to jump all over her body and another set of sharp teeth gnaw at her ear.

“uh oh, mom’s home. quick, hide!” toni whispers, grabbing the two puppies from around the stomach and jumping up to hide them behind the couch. of course, it’s useless, because they’re running out from behind it toward her as soon as she makes her way to the door, and she groans and barely manages to grab them again before the door opens-

and her wife walks through, clutching two other puppies in her arms with a murderous expression on her face.

oh, so _that’s_ where they went, she’s been looking for them for half an hour-

cheryl topaz’s eyes land on the two other dogs at toni’s feet, and she looks up at her with wide eyes as toni sheepishly bends down to pick them both up with a grin.

“so…how was work?” toni says with a nervous chuckle. cheryl raises an eyebrow at her before she steps forward menacingly. toni steps back, swallowing the lump in her throat as cheryl kicks her leg out to shut the door behind her.

“oh, it was perfect, toni. i had three deadlines that i barely managed to meet, and my lunch was stolen by that complete and utter buffoon, archie andrews. so i was looking forward to coming home and soaking in a nice hot bath with my wife and a bottle of wine, and instead i come home to _this._ ” cheryl growls, lifting the two puppies in her arms up to toni’s face. they feebly fuzz in her hands before she’s bending down and placing them on their feet on the ground. as soon as she lets them go, she stands and flips her hair over her shoulder before crossing her arms over her chest. 

“where did all these puppies come from?!” cheryl shrieks, and her wife winces before she’s placing the puppies in her own arms on the ground with a sigh. 

“i found a litter of them abandoned on the subway when i was coming home from work and i couldn’t leave them, cher! they were starving, and they were in this little box, just yelping for help and no one else was stopping, i just _had_ to! they were gonna die if i left them!” toni exclaims, watching with an adoring smile on her face as the four puppies begin playing with each other, snarling playfully and playing with the chew toys toni had bought them at the dollar store. 

“you didn’t think to just drop them off at the pound, t.t.?” cheryl groans, helplessly falling even more in love with her wife at the loving look on her face as she watches the pups play. her eyes move over to cheryl, nothing but heartbreak shining in them as she shakes her head.

“we can’t take them to a pound, baby!” 

“what, do you expect them to stay here?” cheryl demands. when toni chews on her bottom lip in hesitation, cheryl’s eyes widen before she scoffs and raises her finger to toni, wiggling it back and forth.

“no. no way, toni, we are _not_ keeping them! we can put an ad online to find them loving homes but we are not keeping four dogs here, that’s out of the question.” cheryl says with a tone of finality. toni pouts and looks down at the dogs before she steps a little closer to cheryl, letting out a little sniffle of despair as she does.

“what about two?” she asks, her voice just a pitch higher and pleading, and cheryl feels her resolve beginning to break as she clenches her jaw and shakes her head.

“no, toni. we are not keeping two.” she deadpans. toni wraps her arms around her wife’s waist and pulls her in close.

“one?” she pouts, using that same damn tone.

“toni…”

“please, baby?” she begs. cheryl sighs, her eyes moving down to the litter of pups who are still playing with each other, letting out small, cute yelps and barks that have her smiling despite herself…

“ugh, fine. just _one_ , toni.” cheryl says with a roll of her eyes.

toni squeals and throws her arms around her wife’s shoulders, planting a hard kiss right to her lips before she pulls away and falls down to the ground, giggling as the puppies immediately begin jumping all over her, two of them licking her face happily.

cheryl sighs, but still smiles before she drops her purse to the ground and drops down beside her wife on the rug, unable to contain her own giggles when the puppies begin swarming her as well. 

“okay, i’ll admit they’re cute.” cheryl confesses after a few moments, her hands moving through the fur of the one nearest to her face. toni grins and grips her hand before she begins playing with the wedding band around cheryl’s finger, and she suddenly moves over cheryl until she’s straddling her lap, knees resting on either side of her hips as she interlaces both their hands together. 

“so we _can_ keep them all?”

“i did _not_ say that!” toni pouts again, but cheryl lets go of one of her hands and reaches up to brushe her thumb over those beautiful full lips she loves with a shake of her head.

“pout all you want, antoinette, it’s not happening. one i can agree with, but four? no way.” toni sighs, but eventually admits defeat with a nod.

“no, you’re right…it’s just choosing one that’s gonna be hard.” she says, looking up and watching all four puppies with a look of confliction as they go back to playing with the chew toys, no longer interested in the married couple lounging on the rug before them. cheryl sits up slowly, her hands gripping toni’s waist as her wife rests her hands on cheryl’s shoulders to steady herself.

“well, you chose me, and i’d like to think you made the right choice, so i’m sure whichever one you choose will be perfect.” cheryl teases. toni laughs breathlessly before she cradles cheryl’s face in her hands and kisses her softly. cheryl eagerly reciprocates, gripping toni’s waist to pull her impossibly closer until her wife pulls away with a soft hum.

“mmm, i love you, cheryl marjorie blossom-topaz.” she whispers. cheryl feels a shiver run up her spine at those words…she’ll never get used to hearing that last name even though it’s legally hers now…

“and i love you, antoinette rosemarie topaz. but if you bring anymore strays in here, we’re getting divorced.” cheryl threatens playfully. toni gasps in mock surprise before she raises an eyebrow.

“do sweet pea and fangs count?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while i scramble to finish the latest update for the therapist fic, have this oneshot request that was given to me by someone on twitter lmao 
> 
> voila! a hangover au where toni has her bachelorette party with the boys (aka sweet pea, fangs, jughead and archie) and chaos ensues the next morning

“fuuuuuck…”

fangs fogarty has been hungover a lot of times in his life, but right now? he’s gotta say, this takes the cake.

his head isn’t just pounding, it feels like someone’s been repeatedly smashing it against the concrete for at least the last four weeks, and he can barely feel his body as he lays his palms flat on whatever surface he’s resting on and slowly pushes himself up.

he blinks his eyes open, the pain making his eyes water as his vision blurs before everything slowly starts to come into focus.

he’s in a bathroom.

why is he in a bathroom and not on a bed?

he looks down at the floor beneath him, a soft gasp escaping him when he notices the blood staining the tiles. 

blood that trails from his mouth in spit as he slowly rises.

_oh shit._

he reaches out blindly for something to help him on his journey up, comes into contact with something hard and cold and immediately uses every ounce of energy he has to push himself up, a groan of pain escaping him as he does before he realizes he’s come into contact with a sink.

he immediately reaches for the tap, turns the cold water on full blast and hunches over the sink with a whine before he cups the water into his hands and splashes his face a few times, the cooling effect alleviating his headache briefly. he uses it to his advantage and cups the water again, lifting it to his lips to drink some of it, groaning at the way it soothes his sore throat and mouth almost instantly. 

“fuck…” he repeats, staring at the way blood mixes with the water beneath him before he looks up into the mirror above the sink.

bloodshot eyes that are puffy, drool escaping his mouth, hair unkempt and gross and-

holy fuck, he’s missing a tooth.

fangs’s eyes widen in shock, a whimper of panic escaping him as he opens his mouth wider to see his top front tooth is missing, the one right on the side of his two middle ones on the right, a black space where his fucking tooth should be-

“what the fuck?” he whispers, voice hoarse from lack of use as he rubs his eyes and stares back at the mirror, praying that his mind is playing tricks on him-

“fangs?! where the fuck are you?!”

the sound of his best friend’s voice has fangs groaning with relief, and he somehow manages to swallow the bile rising in the back of his throat as he fumbles towards the door quickly, reaching for the handle and almost ripping the door open in an attempt to get closer to sweet pea’s voice.

“here! i’m here!” he croaks out, stumbling through the door-

and coming face to face with complete and utter chaos before him.

“holy…what the fuck?!” he whispers, looking around in horror at the sight before him.

the penthouse…the penthouse they’d rented out is destroyed. feathers from broken pillows everywhere, smashed beer bottles and couches overturned, the tv on the wall has a fucking crack in it and-

what the fuck is a plastic flamingo doing here?!

he knew last night was going to be wild, after all…it was toni topaz’s last night as an unmarried woman, of course they were all going to make sure it was a night to remember, but…this? 

“what the fuck?” he repeats, looking around the room and seeing sweet pea in the corner of the room staring at him with a wide grin despite how absolutely fucked he looks right now, his hair a mess, his eyes just as bloodshot as fangs’s-

“you look like shit, dude.” sweet pea gravels out with a laugh which quickly turns into a hacking cough as he clutches his ribs with a heavy pant.

“haha, fuck you. what the fuck happened last night?!” fangs cries out, making his way towards his best friend and groaning at the pain each step causes him as sweet pea suddenly pulls back the fabric of the buttoned up shirt he’s wearing with all the buttons undone, exposing bruised skin over his ribs-

“fuck…fuck, sweet pea, are you okay?” fangs asks with concern, rushing over quickly and watching as sweet pea presses down on the skin with a wince and looks down at his bruised knuckles with confusion.

“eh, just a couple bruised ribs, feels like i got into a fight, but i’m fine-wait…” sweet pea looks at him with wide eyes before he’s suddenly snorting with laughter, gripping fangs’s face in his hands and tucking his thumbs under his top lip to raise it-

“what the fuck happened to your tooth?!” sweet pea manages to gasp out through laughter, and fangs slaps his hand away angrily with a growl.

“how should i fucking know?! i can’t remember a _thing_ from last night!” fangs hisses. sweet pea sighs and shakes his head with another wince.

“yeah, neither can i…we gotta find toni, archie and jughead and get the fuck out of here, this penthouse is a mess.” sweet pea says roughly, running his fingers through his hair and looking at the destruction before him in shock. 

“fuck, cheryl’s gonna kill us…she paid the rental fee, sweets.” fangs whispers, shaking his head in disbelief and watching as sweet pea shrugs and kicks away something at his feet-

_is that a dildo?_

“yeah, well what happens in vegas stays in vegas, and besides, hopefully toni can fuck her brains out during the honeymoon and make her forget all about it.” he says simply before slapping fangs’s chest lightly and ushering him through the penthouse.

“come on, let’s find the others.” fangs nods once and immediately begins maneuvering his way through the penthouse, through trash upon trash and balloons and, what the fuck, _more_ dildos-

“toni?! come on, tiny, you’re getting married today! up and at ‘em!” sweet pea calls out, triggering a loud groan to echo out to fangs’s right-

he turns and finds a mop of red hair suddenly emerging from beneath a pile of broken cushions, and archie andrews looks like he’s on the verge of death as he blinks rapidly and gazes ahead in a daze, fangs taking in his appearance as he pokes the flesh of his missing tooth in anguish.

archie is shirtless, with a bunch of words written all over his body in black marker that fangs can barely make out, and he’s wearing makeup for some strange reason, but it’s _horrible_ makeup, makes him look like a goddamn circus clown, blush on his cheeks and his lips painted red-

“what the fuck.” archie says simply, looking up at fangs from his position on the ground. fangs simply nods glumly and reaches a hand out to help archie up.

“yeah, last night was apparently fucking wild. how you feeling?” fangs asks with concern, laughing slightly as archie stumbles to his feet and continues to look around the room with wild eyes and unkempt hair.

“like i just got hit by eight freight trains. what the fuck did we do last night? look at this place…” he murmurs, his eyes falling on a gigantic hole in the wall in shock as fangs sighs and shakes his head.

“no idea, man. i can’t remember a thing, but i apparently lost a tooth…” fangs grumbles, opening his mouth and watching as archie snorts with laughter at the sight of his missing tooth before he grabs fangs's face to get a closer look.

“wha-holy shit, you're right! hahaha fuck, that’s funny-.”

“guys, what the fuck?!” archie and fangs spin around at the sound of a high pitched voice-

and come sight to sight with jughead jones, looking just as terrible as the rest of them, his beanie missing and instead-

a dildo. strapped to his forehead. 

fangs almost bursts with the laughter he’s trying to contain, but of course, archie and sweet pea roar with laughter, the both of them looking at him and almost turning red in the face with how loud they’re laughing as jughead huffs and grabs the harness on top of his head, quickly ripping it off and throwing it to the floor in disgust.

“what the fuck happened last night?!” jughead growls, glaring at each of them before he looks around the penthouse in horror. 

this has to be at least ten grand in damages, they're so fucking screwed...

“look, we don’t know, alright? we got shitfaced, it happens! let’s just find toni and get the fuck out of here before cheryl kills us! the wedding is in like, six hours!” sweet pea says with a roll of his eyes, sniffing once and glancing around the penthouse with a frown.

“fuck, we’re never gonna find her in this mess with her short ass…” he grumbles before he begins wadding his way through it, still calling out toni’s name loudly and making fangs wince as he clutches his head.

“archie, check the rooms.” jughead says firmly, already in detective mode, looking for his next case to crack even though it’s a simple fucking task, they just have to find toni-

a loud phone suddenly begins ringing, the shrill sound making all of them groan as sweet pea winces and digs into his pocket before pulling out his phone and looking down at the caller id with wide eyes.

"guys...fuck, this is toni's phone, and it's cheryl.” 

“don’t answer it!” jughead says desperately, scrambling towards sweet pea and tripping over another plastic flamingo, landing flat on his face and prompting sweet pea to roar with laughter before he flips him off and answers the call, putting it on loud speaker.

“hey, cheryl!” 

“sweet pea? what...where's toni? what the hell is going on? i just received a call from the hotel about several noise complaints from the penthouse from last night! what ghoulish chaos did you get up to?!” cheryl hisses, prompting sweet pea to wince as he shrugs and kicks at jughead when he tries to grab at sweet pea’s feet.

“hang up!” jughead growls in a whisper, slamming his fist against sweet pea’s knee weakly. sweet pea simply giggles and kicks at his hand again before he answers the redhead on the other end of the line.

“honestly, cheryl? too wild to remember! but don’t worry, we’re all getting ready to head out and come back to the ranch! we’re gonna have some breakfast, get toni all cleaned up and we’ll be there within the hour!” 

fangs rolls his eyes, because they definitely won’t be back within the hour, the ranch is at least a two hour drive away on the outskirts of nevada-

jughead groans in pain on the ground when sweet pea’s foot hits his shoulder, and fangs hears cheryl sigh loudly on the other end of the phone.

“where is she? put her on the phone, please.” she says tiredly. sweet pea’s grin fades, and he ruffles the back of his head awkwardly and looks to them others for help.

“uh…”

“she went out to get some towels! we’ll call back when she’s here, okay, bye, cheryl!” archie says quickly, grabbing the phone off sweet pea and hanging up quickly before he looks down at jughead on the floor with wide eyes.

“okay, detective, put that brain of yours to work. we gotta find toni, and quickly, because cheryl blossom does _not_ like getting hung up on.” 

\--------

they search every corner, every goddamn nook and cranny of that fucking penthouse and yet-

no toni.

archie’s really starting to get worried now, because an hour has well and truly passed and they still have no fucking idea where toni could be. cheryl’s been blowing up all of their phones with calls, and archie’s staring down at his phone in anguish as he sees his girlfriend’s name pop up on his phone for the fifth time in less than half an hour.

“veronica’s not gonna stop calling until you answer, dude.” jughead says roughly, staring down at his own phone with panic when betty’s name pops up as well. 

“can one of you just answer your fucking girlfriend’s calls and tell them that toni’s just…i don’t know, taking a dip in the pool or something!” sweet pea growls, rubbing at his temples and lifting the couch off the floor for the eighth time, as if he suspects toni has somehow magically popped up beneath it since the last time he checked. 

archie sighs and grabs his phone from the table, swiping it to answer before he lifts it to his ear with a wince, already anticipating-

“archie andrews, what the FUCK is going on?! cheryl is freaking out and the wedding is in five hours, where the FUCK are you?!” veronica screeches, prompting archie to hold the phone a few inches from his ear as he swallows the lump in his throat and manages to whimper out a reply.

“uh…t-toni is just taking a d-dip in the pool! sh-she wanted to spend a little longer at the h-hotel!” he manages to gasp out. 

“well tell her to hurry the fuck up! and tell her to call cheryl as soon as possible!” veronica snaps.

“i w-will, babe!” archie squeaks, and he quickly ends the call before veronica can say anything else as he looks up at the other boys in horror.

“guys…what the fuck? where is toni?!” he says nervously, the situation really starting to get to him now as he runs his fingers through his hair and watches as sweet pea swallows loudly before he nods slowly.

“okay…okay, let’s just think, alright?! do any of us remember _anything_ from last night?” he says quickly. they all shake their heads, glancing around the broken penthouse before them with groans of anguish. this is gonna cost cheryl so much to repair, fuck…

“fuck, right, just, uh…wait, pockets! check your pockets, see if there’s anything in them!” sweet pea says eagerly. archie immediately digs his hands into his pockets, trying to ignore the word ‘hot 4 redheads’ scrawled all over his body in black marker as he does.

god, he really hopes he didn’t sleep with anyone last night…the idea of cheating on veronica…

“hey, what’s this?!” jughead says suddenly, pulling out what looks like a card that they all immediately gather around and look down at in wonder.

it’s a card for some kind of wedding chapel…

“uh…toni’s getting married today, not yesterday. why did we go to a wedding chapel?” jughead says with a frown, looking up at the boys in front of him in confusion before sweet pea suddenly turns the card over.

_**‘fangs fogarty + midge klump’** _  
_your wifey for lifey!_

silence quickly follows before sweet pea suddenly looks up at fangs with a grin.

“ohohohoho! you got married?!” he crows, clapping his hands and laughing as all the color drains from fangs’s face very, very quickly. 

“shut the fuck up! is there a number?” fangs groans, looking down at the mix of numbers beneath the words that look like they’re about to make him vomit.

archie grabs his phone and immediately dials the number, putting it on speaker and waiting desperately for an answer-

“hello?!” a cute voice sing songs, and archie feels his heart begin to race in panic.

“hi! is…is this midge?”

“sure is, sugar! who is this?” 

“uh, it’s archie! archie andrews, i’m here with fangs-.”

“oh, how is that beautiful husband of mine?!” midge says with a giggle, and fangs looks up at them with wide eyes before he’s burrowing his face into his hands and screaming into them, the sound barely muffled in his panic. 

“uh, he’s great! enjoying his time as a married man! listen, we have no fucking clue what happened last night, and we’d really appreciate if you’d fill in the blanks! can we meet up somewhere?” sweet pea says eagerly.

“uh, well…i’m working right now-.”

“it’s urgent, please! we have to get to a wedding in less than five hours and we’re missing one of the brides!” fangs says hoarsely, gripping the phone in his hands and rolling his eyes when he hears midge giggle.

“well, anything for my husband! come on down to the club, i’ll help however i can!” 

“uh, great! what club is it, again?”

“i gave you a card, silly!” fangs looks up at them with wide eyes before he digs into his pockets again and pulls out what looks like a black business card with pink neon writing on it-

“okay great, i-oh, fuck…” fangs looks down at the card in horror before he flips it and looks up at the others, all of them leaning in to read it.

_miss pink’s home of ‘entertainment’._

well, they all know what that means…

“uh, see you in like ten minutes!” fangs squeaks out before he hangs up and looks at jughead and archie in horror.

“i fucking got married.” he whispers, looking down at his left hand as if he's expecting a wedding ring to appear out of nowhere.

“we went to a brothel.” archie whispers back.

“i swear to god, if we cheated, if _toni_ cheated-.” jughead starts, but sweet pea growls and grabs the card off the table with a shake of his head.

“fuck, can you guys quit rambling and get off your moral high ground so we can fucking find toni and get back to the blossom ranch!? it’s still a two hour drive away, so we’ve only got three to find that midget!” he growls, and with that, all the boys jump up from the table and make their way to the entrance of the penthouse quickly, but as they press down on the down button, the elevator doesn't light up, jughead frowning at it as archie continues hitting the button.

"what the hell..."

"look, we don't have time for this, let's..." jughead mutters before he sighs and nods towards the fire escape door with a glum expression on his face.

"stairs it is then, gentlemen."

\-----------

stepping into the brothel, sweet pea finds himself grinning, because whoever chose this place for them to go to last night is a goddamn saint.

it’s like…heaven on earth. half naked girls _everywhere_ , some of them even completely naked-

sure, the hygiene in places like this is questionable, but fuck, who cares when you've got all of _this_ in front of you?

archie frowns as they pass a bunch of girls who look at him with a loud giggle, pointing at him as he clears his throat and looks to sweet pea in confusion, and the black haired boy simply shrugs before- 

“pookie!” they hear a squeal, and they all turn just as a small figure suddenly barrels into fangs, causing him to grunt in shock before the figure pulls back and kisses him deeply, long legs wrapping around his waist and arms thrown around his neck-

the figure pulls away, and sweet pea sees a girl with a short pixie cut and cute green eyes stare at them all with such excitement, it’s almost adorable.

almost.

“guessing you’re midge?” fangs says weakly, his smile quivering as midge nods once with a giggle and jumps down from him slowly.

“of course i am! how could you forget your wife, huh?” she teases, bumping her hip against his before lifting her hand to reveal a wedding ring on her left finger. fangs looks to them all, pleading for help as midge suddenly gasps and grabs his left hand with a pout.

"ugh, i hate not seeing it on your finger! come on, pookie!" she reaches into her bra suddenly and pulls out a golden band, sliding it onto fangs's finger as the boy whimpers and looks at her with a shaky smile.

"uh, thanks?"

"you're welcome, babe!" she giggles. sweet pea grins, still finding this all hilarious as jughead sighs and steps forward.

“uh, midge…look, we really need your help. last night’s a complete fucking blur, and we can’t seem to find one of our friends-."

"her name is toni, she was the bachelorette we were celebrating with, and she’s getting married in like, four hours. if we don’t find her, her future wife is gonna fucking kill us. so please, if you can fill in the blanks in any way, we’d really appreciate it.” archie says urgently. 

midge frowns thoughtfully before she simply shrugs and shakes her head.

“well, i remember you guys coming in here, and you did have a girl with you, but she didn’t really do much. i remember her saying she was getting married to all the girls who tried to nab her, she was real loyal. so were you two! you just let the girls write stuff on you with a marker instead!” she says sweetly, looking to jughead and archie and winking at the redhead, who both let out loud groans of relief at her words.

good…that’s good, no one cheated then…

“midge, please…you gotta help us put the pieces of last night back together.” fangs pleads. midge sighs before she nods once with pursed lips.

"well, you guys came in here, and you were a little drunk and looking for a good time, so your friend here ordered the ‘midnight special’.” midge says simply, nodding towards sweet pea, who blinks rapidly before he looks to the others in confusion.

“uh, okay, and what the hell is that?” 

“well, it’s…it’s what people order when they don’t want to remember what they’ve done for the night.” midge says sheepishly, averting her gaze guiltily as the others continue to look at her completely nonplussed.

“what is that supposed to mean-.”

“wait a minute...you guys roofied us?!” jughead suddenly hisses, glaring at midge with complete and utter rage as the girl crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow.

“you signed consent forms saying you were fine with whatever happened after consuming it.” she deadpans.

“and did those consent forms say anywhere that you were giving us rohypnol!?” jughead growls, and when midge doesn’t answer, he scoffs in disbelief and glares at the others with nothing but anger.

“great, so we got roofied and now we can’t find toni! what the fuck are we gonna do!?” he hisses. 

“just calm down! midge, you better answer our questions, because the bachelorette’s future wife? yeah, she’s one hell of a lawyer, and she can shut this whole establishment down without raising a finger, especially considering you slipped us the date rape drug! so tell us: when was the last time you saw the girl with the pink hair?” sweet pea demands, glaring at the girl before them as she rolls her eyes and simply looks at fangs expectantly.

“are you gonna let them yell at me like this?! i'm your wife!” she says with a pout. fangs crosses his arms over his chest with a glare.

“answer the damn question…wife.” he adds with a wince, and midge scoffs before she looks to sweet pea with a raised eyebrow.

“fine! we left here at around two in the morning and went to the nearest twenty four hour chapel. you were calling fangs a 'pussy' the whole night, and you dared him to get married to me, so...we got married." she says with a shrug. fangs glares at sweet pea, who grins sheepishly as archie runs his fingers through his hair.

"then what happened?"

"then sweet pea got into a fight with the wedding chapel's owner because we didn't have enough money to pay him, so we hung around the parking lot and you said getting married didn't make fangs a man, so you dared him to pull his tooth out." midge says, nodding to jughead, who looks at fangs in shock as the brown haired boy clenches his jaw and points at both sweet pea and jughead.

"you both fucking suck ass, i hope you fucking know that-."

"be mad later! what about toni?!" archie pleads, looking to midge as she sighs and shakes her head.

"look, the last i saw of your little friend, she was stumbling around the parking lot and out onto the road, screaming about marrying someone named ‘cheryl bottom’ today.” midge says with a shrug.

sweet pea bites on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing because yep, that sounds like toni- 

“wait, she was just walking around outside? where did she go, did we follow her?!” archie asks desperately, and midge simply shrugs again.

“i was a little busy with my husband, thank you! i don’t think anyone followed her.” sweet pea feels any form of humor or laughter leave him at those words, and he looks to fangs with wide eyes as jughead groans and archie shakes his head.

“she’s…she’s fucking dead, isn’t she? fuck, fuck, fuck, she’s like, dead in a ditch somewhere, we _killed_ her-.”

“shut up, andrews! you’re not helping!” sweet pea growls, but almost immediately, jughead glares up at him and suddenly shoves him back with a hard push.

“you’re one to talk! what the fuck were you thinking!? you’re the one who ordered the ‘midnight special’ or whatever the fuck it’s called-.”

“hey, i clearly just wanted to make sure we had a good time last night and we did! fangs got married!” sweet pea exclaims, giving his best friend the thumbs up, but jughead shoves him once again, and it’s taking everything in sweet pea right now not to deck him in the fucking face-

“toni is fucking _missing_ , you idiot! she is getting married in four fucking hours and she’s fucking _missing!_ this is all _your_ fault!” jughead shoves him again for emphasis, and this time, sweet pea snaps.

he grabs jughead’s arm and twists it behind his back, and he’s about to wrap his other arm around the kid’s throat to choke him out when fangs grabs him and pulls him away from jughead with a grunt of anger.

“stop it! this isn’t helping us find toni! let’s just go back to the hotel, alright? we’ll sort something out-.”

“no…no, we need to call cheryl. maybe we can…i don’t know, postpone the wedding and she can come and help us find her.” archie says worriedly. fangs lets out a whine as he looks to the three of them pleadingly, the brown haired boy the most scared of cheryl out of all of toni’s friends, and fuck, sweet pea doesn’t blame him, cheryl is fucking terrifying…and the idea of calling her and telling her that her fiancée is missing…

“can’t we call the cops? tell them we have a missing person-.”

“cops don’t file missing person’s reports until said person has been missing for longer than twenty four hours.” jughead deadpans, clenching his jaw and glaring up at sweet pea, who simply flips him off before looking to archie with a nod.

“alright, let’s…let’s just try the hotel one last time, search every single fucking room if we have to and if we don’t find her, then…then i agree with archie, we should call cheryl.” 

_please don’t let it come to that…come on, toni, where the fuck are you?_

\-------------

they spend the last two hours they have left searching the entire fucking one hundred and twenty four roomed hotel for toni topaz, but with no luck.

it doesn’t help that the elevators are down due to a power outage the night before because of the power box grid to the whole hotel frying, as the hotel manager told them. they’re all covered in sweat and looking worse for wear by the time they meet back in the lobby. jughead runs his fingers through his hair before he looks to archie in defeat and gives him a simple nod.

“call her.” he says hoarsely. archie sighs and reaches into his pocket for his phone, jughead’s eyes falling on the hotel manager talking with some guy in a green jumpsuit with a hat that has a lightning bolt on it, panic for the whereabouts of his best friend gripping him in a harsh despair.

it was just supposed to be one last hurrah for toni...it wasn't meant to result in this...

“yeah…a dildo was stuck in the wire box, looks like it was thrown at it, don’t know how the fuck that got there…anyway, power should be back up in the next ten minutes or so.” he hears the electrician say, and jughead feels his cheeks turn bright red as he averts his gaze just as archie raises his phone to his ear while fangs looks to sweet pea with a wince, clutching his jaw with a pout.

“fuck, my tooth is really hurting, guys, my mouth is getting more swollen by the second…” he grumbles, causing sweet pea to roll his eyes as he looks at his tooth in observation.

“well did you ice it last night?”

“how the _fuck_ am i supposed to know, i can’t even remember how i lost it! all i know is _that_ idiot made me do it!” fangs hisses at him, looking at jughead, who doesn't pay any attention thim,m his mind slowly beginning to drift off just as he hears archie answer the call…

“cheryl…hey…look, i…fuck, i don’t know how to tell you this-.”

wait.

power outage.

elevator down.

fangs’s tooth missing.

power outage.

elevator down.

fangs’s tooth missing.

power outage…

“oh shit…WAIT! WAIT!” jughead shouts, running straight for archie and tackling him straight to the ground, both boys landing with loud grunts of pain as jughead immediately scrambles over archie’s writhing body to grab his phone.

“…THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN TONI’S MISSING-.” cheryl’s screaming, and jughead screams over the top of her as loud as he can while clutching his very sore ribs.

“ARCHIE’S BEING AN IDIOT! he’s being an idiot, it’s a prank call, i’m sorry! we’re about to get into the car now, we’ll be there within the hour, we’ll step on the pedal, get a hundred speeding tickets while we’re at it! we will be there, cheryl, i promise!” jughead says frantically.

“where’s toni?!” cheryl demands, but jughead hangs up and jumps up with excitement just as archie coughs and glares up at him with rage as he turns onto his back with a groan.

“what the FUCK, jug?!”

“i know where toni is!” he cries out. all three boys look at him in surprise just as the lights above them suddenly flicker on, and jughead’s eyes widen before he jumps up and runs straight for the elevators, the boys quickly scrambling to rush after him.

“what?! how?!” archie exclaims in a pant as he pushes himself off the ground.

“there was a power outage in the hotel last night, which means the elevators stopped working! fangs was just saying his tooth hurts and that it’s swollen. what’s the one thing that stops swelling from happening?”

“ice, duh.” sweet pea says, still not getting it clearly as he follows after jughead in a huff.

“exactly! and who knows that better than anyone after all the times she had to ice our bruises and cuts from fights with the ghoulies when we were serpents?” jughead asks, looking back at fangs and sweet pea while still walking towards the elevators, who frown before sweet pea’s eyes widen-

“toni!”

“ _exactly!_ she must’ve left the room to get ice for fangs just as the power went out, and now-.”

“she’s stuck in the elevator! holy shit!” archie finishes just as they come to a stop in front of the elevators, his whole body throbbing with pain, but also with eagerness, please let jughead be right, please, please, please-

jughead smashes the down button in a panic, watches as the elevator slowly begins to make its descent before the doors open-

and there’s a small figure curled up in the corner, clothes crumpled and one shoe missing...a figure with bright pink hair-

“TONI!” sweet pea shouts, pushing past jughead and immediately bending down next to toni’s stirring figure as the girl groans and slowly turns onto her back with her face screwed up in pain.

she’s alive…she’s fucking alive, holy shit, she’s _safe…_

“ah…fuck…” she croaks out, clutching her head with a whine as jughead feels nothing but utter relief flood through his entire body. all three boys laugh, archie crowing with victory as toni groans even louder and slaps sweet pea’s arm weakly.

“ow, ow, shut up…my head…” she whines. jughead sinks against the wall as sweet pea laughs and grips her arm.

“yeah, well, if you don’t get your ass up and get to that car, you’re gonna be facing a lot worse injuries when cheryl gets to you, so come on, future mrs. blossom!” sweet pea says, grinning as he tugs on toni’s arm to get her to move, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he does. she looks up at him in confusion, sweat covering her small body from being in such a cramped space for so long, dark circles under her eyes, she looks like shit…

_nothing the makeup artists can’t fix…_

“wait, what…what time is it?” toni whimpers, gripping sweet pea’s hand as he helps her up slowly, and fangs grins sheepishly before he rocks on the balls of his feet and sighs.

“uh, well…the wedding is in about two hours.” he says simply, scratching absentmindedly at his face as he does.

toni freezes, her eyes landing on the wedding band on fangs’s left hand before she scoffs and looks up at him with a giggle.

“are you wearing a wedding ring? i…wait…” fangs’s words finally seem to process in toni’s mind, and just like that, all traces of humor are gone as her already pale skin seems to grow paler.

“did…did you say the wedding is in two hours?” she whispers. fangs hesitates, jughead ruffles the back of his head, archie sighs, and sweet pea-

sweet pea grins.

“sure is! so come on, move your ass, topaz-ah!”

sweet pea’s thrown against the wall of the elevator as small hands wrap around his thick neck, squeezing harshly as toni glares up at him with nothing but anger, strength beyond belief somehow pushing through in her rage-

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE-.”

“hey, whoa, tiny, now is not the time!” fangs shouts, wrapping his arms around toni and pulling her away from sweet pea as the pink haired girl tries to fight him off.

“WHAT-THE FUCK-DID YOU SHITSTAINS DO TO ME-.” toni roars through her struggle, and jughead reaches out and grips her shoulders to stop her as sweet pea huffs and straightens out his shirt with a glare at her direction.

“toni, listen! we fucked up, but we still have a chance to fix this! we need to go upstairs and pack as quickly as possible and then we need to drive like hell, we can still make it! you just gotta focus, okay!?” 

toni swallows thickly, the anger still raging in her eyes before she exhales shakily and glares at all four boys before she nods once with a clench of her jaw.

“fine! one of you give me your fucking phone so i can call my fiancée! she’s probably freaking the fuck out-.”

“understatement of the century.” sweet pea mutters. toni glares at him as fangs whistles and presses the button for the elevator to go to the penthouse, the doors closing shut quickly as he leans in to his best friend with a shake of his head.

“dude, not helping…” he whispers to sweet pea just as archie hands toni his phone. toni immediately scrambles to call, placing the phone on her ear with anxiety written all over her face.

the phone doesn’t even ring once before cheryl is answering.

“ARCHIBALD ANDREWS-.”

“it’s me! it’s me, baby, hi! it’s toni!” toni whispers, tears welling in her eyes as she runs her fingers through her matted, sweat soaked hair. 

“toni!? god, i…babe, what the fuck is going on!? archie said you were missing-.”

“archie’s an idiot, all the boys are. i’m fine, i promise.” toni says softly, chuckling under her breath, but glaring up at all four boys before her as they duck their heads guiltily. 

“i…well, if you’re fine, then…then why aren’t you _here!?_ toni, the wedding starts in less than two hours! are…are you having second thoughts or something?” cheryl’s voice is filled with nothing but heartbreak, and archie sighs, his heart aching that he’s caused someone he cares about so much distress as the tears finally spill over toni’s cheeks, anguish clear as day in her eyes.

“what? baby, no, of course not! _never_ , okay? i’ve wanted to marry you from the second i laid eyes on you, cheryl blossom. you’re my whole world, i have _no doubts_ whatsoever. please don’t think that. we’ll be there in the next hour, i promise. there was just some...complications.” toni says fiercely, tapping her foot impatiently as they continue to go up in the elevator.

“but your hair and makeup needs to be done-.”

“we’ll get it done. i am going to meet you at the end of that aisle, cheryl, whether i'm in full makeup or not. nothing is stopping me from marrying you today. absolutely _nothing._ ”

the elevator doors swing open, and at the sight of the penthouse in complete and utter disarray, couches and cushions destroyed, holes in the wall, dildos all over the ground and the cracked tv on the wall, toni sways on her feet before she’s letting out a whimper and choking out a hurried reply to whatever cheryl is saying.

“okay, i g-gotta go, b-baby, be there s-soon!” she hangs up, looks at the other four boys and finally sinks against the elevator wall with a weak chuckle.

“so, uh…think we can still hide out in iceland or something for the rest of our lives? because cheryl…is gonna fucking kill us.” she breathes.

“better get those divorce papers ready, tiny.” sweet pea guffaws.

one look from toni, and sweet pea all but shuts up completely. 

\-----------------

jughead’s pretty sure at least eight speed cameras have caught them on their journey from las vegas to the blossom ranch just on the border of nevada, but they manage to make a two hour journey in less than an hour thanks to sweet pea's need for speed, and the car is barely thrown into park in the middle of the parking lot before toni’s throwing the door open and rushing straight towards the entrance of the illustrious blossom ranch.

the boys follow behind her as quickly as they can, just hear her shouting cheryl’s name as she enters the beautiful mansion before the bride herself appears around the corner dressed in a robe, hair curled to red perfection and cascading down her back, makeup looking stunning as ever-

but the smile that lights up her face at the sight of toni is probably the most beautiful thing of all as toni throws herself into cheryl’s arms with a choked out sob, both girls hugging each other tightly as if they’ve been separated for years and not just a day.

“i’m sorry, cher-bear, i’m so sorry i’m late-.”

“it doesn’t matter, you’re here now, just go get cleaned up! we can push back the ceremony by another half an hour, but that’s all.” cheryl breathes, pulling back and cradling toni’s face in her hands as the pink haired girl looks up at her in awe. 

“god, you look so beautiful…” toni whispers. cheryl smiles, eyes roaming over toni’s face before her smile falters.

“and you look…like shit, god, toni…what the _fuck_ happened?!”

“honestly, baby…i don’t even know, but now’s not the time. i’m gonna go get cleaned up, you idiots should to the same!” toni says, looking back at her four boys as they nod once before she’s kissing cheryl's lips quickly and pulling away from her, rushing up the stairs and out of sight.

sweet pea grins and is about to follow before he hears someone clear their throat and looks to his left to see cheryl looking at all four of them with a raised eyebrow and her lip curled in disgust.

and despite how beautiful she looks, right now, all four men are cowering in fear at her.

“answers. now. all four of you.” 

this is gonna be a long fucking day…

\---------------

they manage to make it within the extra half hour of time given to them.

toni manages to pull off an intricate but loose bun and a natural look for her makeup, the hairstylist and makeup artist doing their best to work with the limited time they were given, and the boys are all dressed to the nines by the time cheryl is walking down the aisle fitted in her own white dress.

the ceremony is beautiful, tears of happiness and nothing but joy flooding everyone at the sight of two people who care about each other more than anything in the world finally tying the knot and embracing marriage.

the night is even better, all four boys and toni groaning at the sight of food and stuffing their faces after the day they’ve had, but none of them touching a single champagne flute, all five of them still nursing crazy hangovers. they dance and cheer and celebrate, hug cheryl and toni close and congratulate them, and somehow, the previous night's events slowly get pushed to the back of all their minds.

but eventually, the night comes to an end, all four boys sitting by one of the tables at the back of the ranch as the guests begin to slowly file out, and sweet pea scoffs for the eighth time at the disapproving look penelope and clifford blossom throw their way as they kiss cheeks and thank those who are leaving for coming at all.

“well, it’s safe to say cheryl’s parents hate us.”

“cheryl hates us right now, so i’m not surprised.” fangs grunts, sinking back into his chair and lifting his glass of water to take a sip before he looks down at the wedding ring on his finger with a sigh.

"we gotta go back to nevada so i can get an annulment or whatever those things are called." he grumbles. jughead grins as archie chuckles.

"what you need first is to see a dentist." he guffaws, laughing harder as fangs flips him off just as toni slowly begins to make her way over to them with a loud groan.

“i’m ready to sleep for the next eight years.” she grumbles, collapsing into the seat beside sweet pea, who chuckles and nods once at her in agreement. 

“and miss out on your honeymoon? come on now, tiny…” archie teases, dodging toni’s leg as she kicks it out at him. his grin fades, however, when veronica slowly makes her way over to him, followed by betty as well, who stops in front of jughead.

“so…cheryl just told us what you told her, and while we’re glad you’re all safe, we just want you to know that what you did was idiotic and incredibly childish.” veronica says promptly, sighing as betty smiles and cradles jughead’s cheek in her hand.

“but…we’re happy you had a good time.” she says softly. veronica rolls her eyes, but looks down at archie with a warm smile of her own.

“yeah…we begrudgingly are.” she says simply. 

“well, as much as it was a good time, what i’d rather we _all_ do is just put it behind us and never speak of it again.” toni says simply. fangs, jughead, archie and sweet pea all raise their glasses.

“amen!” they cheer.

“and, to the happy brides, cheryl and toni!” sweet pea says, grinning as toni winks at him, and for just a brief second…just the briefest second…

silence and peace.

until-

“ANTOINETTE MERCEDES TOPAZ, WHY IS THERE A $12,000 CHARGE FROM THE HOTEL ON MY CREDIT CARD?!”


End file.
